Le destin retrouvé
by Bergere
Summary: Hermione travaille au département des Mystères et en triant les vieux objets, elle met la main sur un Fortunoscope : objet relativement inconnu il l'envoie à la rencontre de ce qu'aurait été son destin accompli. Mais quand ? comment ? avec qui ? Ce destin au début du siècle, c'est toute une vie : des amours, des amitiés, des colères, des mystères et un rôle à jouer...
1. Le Fortunoscope

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je vous avoue que je suis en train de craquer et que ce n'est qu'à moitié raisonnable. J'avais dit que je ne publiais pas avant d'avoir fini d'écrire. Cela dit, j'en suis à 13 chapitres finis, et au fond publier me motive. Et puis au pire vous m'enverrez des tomates pourries à la tête._

 _Quelques petits mots avant de de commencer : **1)** cette fiction implique une modification temporelle et j'espère que tout un chacun sera capable de le voir et de ne pas s'offusquer des mises en relation qui ont lieu ici. **2)** Je vais publier toutes les deux semaines pour commencer, histoire de ne pas vous laisser en rade à un moment. **3)** J'accepte, j'appelle, j'aime, j'apprécie vos avis. **4)** Oui, ce titre est un jeu de mots sur Proust..._

 _Enfin, un grand merci à Lola ; et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bises, Bergère_

 **Le Fortunoscope**

Le grand tri du Département des Mystères durait encore, dix ans après le massacre qu'ils en avaient fait en 5ème année, et après les altérations que le lieu avait subi lors du bref mais intense passage de Voldemort au pouvoir. On y trouvait donc encore, parfois, des objets inconnus et leur identité était impossible à reconstituer car ils avaient été déplacés. Ainsi Hermione saisit-elle un jour une grosse boule en verre, qui avait un vague air de famille avec les prophéties qu'ils avaient trouvées, et abondamment détruites, sur leur passage. En la prenant, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû la saisir à pleine main, comme cela, mais presque étrangement rien n'eut lieu. La boule ne changea pas de couleur, n'émit pas de son, rien. Aussi la déplaça-t-elle jusqu'à son bureau et la posa sur une table, au côté de bien d'autres objets encore non classifiables, dont certains étaient sans doute dangereux. Sa supérieure, une grande femme au regard sombre et aux lèvres presque inexistantes, serra la bouche dans une sorte de moue :

« - Tiens, un Fortunoscope.

\- Un quoi ? demanda-t-elle en approchant sa baguette de l'objet pour en tester les propriétés de base. »

La magie qu'il émettait était très puissante, cela elle le sentait déjà. Mais au moment où sa supérieure ouvrait la bouche, les yeux un peu plus écarquillés que d'habitude, la pointe de bois entra en contact avec la boule, et tout se mit à tanguer autour d'elle, lui donnant la nausée. Le simple tohu-bohu de départ se transforma très vite en une sensation qui n'était pas complètement étrangère au transplanage. Elle voyait défiler des couleurs et des formes très vagues à mesure qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Et enfin, brutalement, elle atterrit. Là encore, une sensation bizarre : c'était comme si elle avait atterrit _dans_ un corps étranger. Elle avait ralenti, lentement, et s'était arrêtée dans le vide. Puis c'était comme si on l'avait laissée tomber, tout droit, vers une forme d'abord vague, qui avait pris la consistance d'un corps. En atterrissant dedans, elle comprit qu'elle était retombée dans son corps. Son propre corps, dont elle ne vit pas tout de suite les anomalies. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre lui tomba sur les épaules, instantanément. Une sorte d'amoncellement de sentiments, de ressentis, d'expériences, un passé entier, une vie, une naissance. Tout cela comme un gros mal de crâne, mais qui n'annulait pas ses propres expériences, sa propre vie. Pour l'amour de Merlin, _où_ était-elle et comment… qu'est-ce que c'était que cet objet qu'elle avait visiblement activé du bout de sa baguette ?

Un grand homme habillé d'une large robe accrochée d'une énorme broche autour de son large cou se présenta devant elle, et elle découvrit qu'elle était entourée d'autres. Son autre elle était surexcitée, elle était dans le monde magique depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures. L'homme dit « Bienvenue, premières années » et en regardant son corps elle se découvrit toute jeune, tout petite, une gamine de onze ans qui entrait à Poudlard. La distance de la femme de vingt-cinq ans et son complet étonnement ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de ressentir l'incroyable joie d'elle-même petite fille, une joie qui était exactement celle dont elle se souvenait, mêlée d'anxiété, en montant dans les bateaux et en découvrant, dans la nuit, l'impressionnante et magnifique silhouette du château de Poudlard. Etait-elle revenue en arrière, dans le temps ? Elle voulut se tourner sur le côté, demander à ses camarades, vérifier si elle était bien à côté de Neville, Harry et Ron, sur cette petite barque. Mais son « elle » du passé, ou jeune du moins, regardait résolument la silhouette de l'école dans la nuit, la dévorant des yeux. N'avait-elle aucun contrôle ?

Malgré la joie enfantine qu'elle ressentait, une peur lui serra l'estomac. Oui, elle était déjà revenue dans le passé, avant, plus d'une fois. Mais ça n'avait jamais ressemblé à ce bizarre, et franchement dérangeant, enfermement dans son propre passé. Quand sortirait-elle d'ici ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? _Faites que ce soit un souvenir marquant, quelque chose…_ quelque chose qui ne l'enferme pas ici pour l'éternité, condamnée à revivre toute sa vie jusqu'au point qu'elle avait atteint. L'elle-même de son passé tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, acceptant enfin de reprendre conscience du reste de son environnement. Sur la barque, il n'y avait qu'une autre fille qui ne lui disait rien, et qui portait ses cheveux en un bizarre chignon, avec des mèches bouclées de chaque côté de la figure, quelque chose de vraiment daté. Par chance, elle porta alors la main à son crâne et y trouva une montagne de cheveux dans un arrangement qui ne lui disait rien. Bon, ce n'était pas son passé. Son autre conscience semblait soulagée d'avoir senti ses boucles en place.

Où était-elle pour l'amour de Dieu ? Un univers parallèle, peut-être, ou bien… La fille d'ailleurs paraissait complètement oublieuse d'Hermione, ne lui adressant pas la parole et entièrement absorbée par le château. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'homme les accueillant n'avait pas été Hagrid, c'était un parfait inconnu. Ne pas pouvoir diriger ce corps devenait agaçant. La joie de cet autre elle commençait à l'agacer très franchement, aussi, elle n'attendait plus que de rejoindre la terre, savoir enfin où, comment, quoi… Le temps semblait ne pas vouloir en finir, mais enfin ils abordèrent. La marche vers l'intérieur, le Grand Hall, rien ne semblait particulièrement différent. Peut-être un peu plus neuf, bizarrement, oui, cela oui. Cette grande tapisserie, par exemple, que l'autre elle dévisageait avec admiration, lui paraissait avoir des couleurs plus vives que dans son souvenir. Bon, tout cela était étrange. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet des escaliers, où on les laissa seuls : tous rangés, très sagement, en ligne, d'une façon très conventionnelle. Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit homme lui aussi inconnu, qui leur expliqua le mode de répartition – cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Puis ils se mirent en ordre alphabétique, et attendirent. Elle ne connaissait pas un nom, ou alors comme une vague réminiscence. Rien cependant ne semblait étonner ou sembler anormal à son autre elle. Hum. Ce n'était pas clair. Elle était si perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit presque pas le nom qui vint et qui d'ailleurs passa assez inaperçu. Mais soudain, le son arriva à son cerveau, elle prêta enfin attention à la silhouette de petit garçon que fixait son autre elle : _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. Hein ?

Elle – l'autre elle – tourna la tête sur le moment vers un gamin qui murmurait quelque chose, et elle se serait auto-étranglée si la chose avait été possible. Mais, heureusement, elle ramena son regard vers le garçon désormais assis sur le tabouret. Un petit garçon, assez bien bâti, onze ans, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Peut-être, à peine, dans les yeux qu'il avait déjà très bleus. Le choixpeau, un peu trop frais pour être honnête d'ailleurs, hurla « Gryffondor » en un instant à peine, et le garçon partit vers la longue table, elle aussi identique à son souvenir, sous les applaudissements polis de ladite tablée. Elle remarqua alors subitement que tous se tenaient debout et droits. Lorsque vint son nom, elle était encore en train de réfléchir à la situation : ce n'était même pas possible, c'était… elle ne pouvait pas être revenue aux 11 ans de Dumbledore, ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait _pas_ été là, elle n'avait pas de double né à cette période, il n'y avait… il n'y avait pas d'explication satisfaisante.

On l'envoya à Gryffondor, elle alla se mettre debout avant le précédent envoyé, Dumbledore, mais en face, du côté des filles. Son double ne semblait pas avoir vraiment conscience de la situation ou, du moins, ne portait pas d'attention particulière à son vis-à-vis : elle était entièrement absorbée par la joie d'avoir été envoyée dans cette maison qui avait un beau blason et qui renvoyait une image très positive. Pour sa part, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir tourner le regard vers lui et le dévorer du regard, pour pouvoir toucher – toucher elle-même, pas au travers de ce corps redevenu étranger – tout ce qui l'entourait et, avec de la chance, découvrir que tout était faux, de l'air. Le silence se fit, une chaise racla, son regard se trouva posé, comme celui de tous les autres, sur un petit homme qui se tenait maintenant debout et avait, jusque-là, été le seul assis. Elle se sentit nauséeuse à nouveau, mais cette fois seulement de peur soudaine. C'était Phinéas Black. L'ancêtre de Sirius. Directeur de Poudlard – elle l'avait lu dans l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ – à la période de Dumbledore. Il leur souhaita une heureuse année scolaire 1892-1893, elle se serait étouffée si elle avait eu le contrôle sur son propre corps, et d'un claquement de ses deux mains invita la salle entière à s'assoir.

Cette fois, elle paniquait. Ce genre de situation, même provoquée par la magie, ne lui disait rien du tout. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela. Un monde parallèle ? Un passé différent ? Un futur différent ? Des réincarnations ? Une simple vision très réaliste et très bizarre ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé plus tôt de s'extirper de ce corps, de cette situation, hein ? Elle était quand même une magicienne capable, il devait y avoir moyen de sortir un peu de là, de s'éloigner ! Oui, oui, ce devait être possible. Elle se concentra, tenta de trouver sa magie dans ce corps plus jeune. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas tout à fait, mais enfin elle se trouvait bien là, profondément ancrée en elle. La concentration lui donnait une bizarre sensation de faiblesse, alors que le corps où elle se trouvait, lui, était toujours aussi ferme et mangeait sagement. Une sensation de nausée énorme la traversa, mais alors qu'elle se sentit tourner comme à _l'aller_ , une sorte de soulagement l'emplit. Lorsqu'elle atterrit, cependant, la nausée resta cette fois, elle ferma les yeux, très mal, et sombra.

.

« - Hermione, Hermione… »

Des voix s'agitaient, autour d'elle, de-ci de-là, mais elle n'était pas du tout en mesure de répondre. Elle se sentait épuisée comme elle l'avait rarement été, au bout du bout des capacités de son corps : vidée, littéralement.

« - Mais comment va-t-elle ! Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas, elle a les yeux ouverts !

\- Mr Weasley, je vous en supplie, retournez en arrière. Les médicomages disent que c'est de l'épuisement, c'est de l'épuisement.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutez, cet objet qu'elle a touché, ce n'est pas le plus dangereux du Département, mais ce n'est pas franchement innocent non plus ! Un Fortunoscope, ce n'est pas un jeu…

\- Un quoi ?

\- Bon sang ! Ce n'est pourtant pas un objet si étrange. Je veux dire, si, c'est très rare, mais c'est un objet recensé.

\- Bon. Bien, cria Ron. Et c'est quoi ? »

La tête lui tournait, maintenant, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il y avait eu cette prophétie. Ce n'était pas une prophétie…

« - C'est un objet qui vous envoie voir votre destin.

\- Votre _destin_ ?

\- Disons les circonstances du plus grand accomplissement de… »

Elle venait de se souvenir. Cette répartition, Dumbledore. Toutes les informations se mélangèrent dans sa tête, il lui sembla perdre connaissance alors que la pièce se mettait à nouveau à tourner, comme la première fois. Elle atterrit dans un corps presque sans plus rien réaliser.

« - Lui, là-bas, Dumbledore, c'est le fils de ce tueur de moldus. »

Une fille lui apprenait cela d'un ton très confidentiel. Josefa-Marie, la fille qui avait pris le bateau avec elle, avait été répartie à Gryffondor et semblait avoir décidé qu'elle et Hermione devaient être amies. Seule comme elle l'était, très intéressée par les livres et étrangère à ce monde, elle acceptait cette compagnie avec un certain plaisir – celui de ne pas être seule, surtout.

« - Qui ?

\- Lui, là-bas. Avec les yeux très bleus. »

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais c'était impressionnant en effet, combien clairs étaient ses yeux, avec ce nez très droit, au milieu. Il avait l'air un peu rêveur, marmonnant pour lui-même au côté d'Elphias Doge dont sa nouvelle amie semblait avoir décidé de faire son idole.

« - Et son père… ? fit-elle un peu craintive.

\- Oui. Un tabac affreux, tu imagines. C'était une famille relativement respectable, avant. »

Elle tourna à nouveau le regard sur le garçon. Il ne semblait pas méchant, mais cette histoire lui donna un vilain a priori à son égard. Que pouvait penser de gens comme elle un garçon dont le père avait tué des personnes non magiques ? Cela lui envoya un frisson et elle détourna le regard. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé que des sorciers pouvaient avoir ce genre de comportement… _Comment cela_ ? C'était comme secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Elle venait de vivre cette scène entièrement immergée, d'une façon _très_ différente de l'expérience de la pensine. De toute façon, tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu ! Pas eu lieu. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser absorber à nouveau dans cet espèce d'univers parallèle, hein ? Aspirer au point de laisser sa conscience disparaître complètement dans une autre. C'était de la folie pure. Avec un effort plus important que la fois précédente, elle força sa concentration à retrouver sa magie dans cet autre corps, à s'en servir, et prise dans ce tourbillon qui devenait, à vrai dire, désagréablement familier, elle disparut hors de son autre elle-même pour tomber immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Revenant à ce lit d'hôpital où seul le compte-rendu des battements de son cœur indiquait une modification.


	2. Le pont de courgette

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Un grand merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et pour vos commentaires ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, qu'elle éclairera quelques choses, et voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos avis. Bises, Bergère_

 **Le pont de courgette**

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Un gros mal de crâne, qui semblait avoir le pouvoir de se diffuser partout en elle, au moindre mouvement, lui tambourinait le front. Elle avait très soif, et remua vaguement les lèvres en essayant d'appeler quelqu'un, en tentant de ne plus bouger, même pour analyser son environnement.

« - Oh Hermione… Elle s'est réveillée ! braya la voix de Ron. »

On lui fit prendre un grand vers d'eau, et la douleur se calma un petit peu. Peut-être était-ce une potion, après tout. Elle se redressa un peu, tout cela était très vague. Cette fois, elle se souvenait de comment elle avait atterri là… mais se força à ne pas se concentrer dessus, puisque la dernière fois elle avait replongé la tête la première. Ron la fixait d'un air franchement inquiet, et une médicomage se tenait à côté de lui, prenant quelques notes avec une plume qui courait toute seule sur un bloc-note flottant. Tout cela paraissait très normal, en comparaison de ce qui venait de se passer.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en constatant que sa montre n'était plus à son poignet.

\- Quel jour tu veux dire ! Tu as été dans ce coma pendant deux jours ma chérie…

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Du calme, marmonna la médicomage d'une voix monotone.

\- Pardon… Et alors, que m'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant avec une lenteur exagérée vers la femme en question.

\- Vous plongez dans les pommes alors que votre esprit est apparemment soumis à des visions, puis votre corps reste dans une sorte de coma après coup.

\- D'accord… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça, votre patronne n'a pas voulu nous le dire, secret des dieux visiblement, une histoire d'objet magique…

\- Et donc vous ne savez pas si ça va recommencer ?

\- A mon avis oui, mais c'est plus mon opinion que mon diagnostic médical… »

La bonne femme haussa les épaules, visiblement occupée à des choses bien plus importantes, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ron déposa un baiser sur son front avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas accoutumée, il s'était visiblement inquiété, et précisa à voix basse :

« - Ta boss vient régulièrement. Elle ne me dit rien à moi non plus, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas fini.

\- Oh…

\- Mais bon, elle n'a pas l'air fondamentalement inquiétée. »

Hermione secoua les épaules d'un air un peu vague, tentant de paraître soulagée. Véronique n'avait vraiment _jamais_ l'air inquiète, ce n'était pas franchement un indicateur. Cependant, elle aurait beaucoup aimé que l'autre soit là pour lui expliquer, précisément, ce qui avait lieu.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, tu as des visions… ?

\- Plus ou moins, marmonna-t-elle, bizarrement gênée. C'est comme si je repartais dans le passé, mais un monde parallèle, tu vois.

\- Comme une pensine ?

\- Vaguement… »

Les images lui revenaient. C'était vivace. Beaucoup trop vivace. Le plus étrange, c'était de ressentir cette appréhension, cette excitation, toutes ses sensations comme si elles étaient réellement les siennes. Elle se sentit partir, et tenta de résister, agrippant la main de Ron et, d'abord, cela sembla fonctionner. Mais très vite, elle commença à tout sentir tourner. A peine entendit-elle la voix tonitruante de Véronique hurler sur Ron qu'elle lui avait _pourtant bien dit de lui envoyer immédiatement un patronus quand elle se réveillerait_ , et déjà elle tourbillonnait. Cette fois, elle se concentra sur rester consciente d'elle-même, sur ne pas se laisser entièrement manger par ce que ressentait son autre elle et de savoir faire la différence, à tout instant.

.

Elle atterrit à nouveau dans ce petit corps d'enfant. Il faisait chaud et bon, Hermione dévorait du regard la forme d'un garçon, de loin. Cet endroit, pensa-t-elle, devait être la salle commune de Gryffondor. Certaines choses y étaient familières, cette grande tapisserie contre le mur par exemple ; mais apparemment les filles et les garçons se tenaient bien plus séparés que par le passé, c'était comme s'il y avait tacitement deux salons différents. Une fille se tenait au milieu des garçons, sans doute une fille de septième année, et Josepha-Marie chuchota à son oreille :

« - Il paraît que ce n'est pas vraiment une fille bien, elle est tout le temps avec les garçons. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, et la plus âgée se trouva d'accord avec son autre elle-même pour décider que cette fille était gentille, mais aussi une vraie commère. Franchement, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Ce qu'elle regardait de toute façon jusque-là, ce n'était pas elle : c'était Albus Dumbledore, ce garçon aux yeux très bleus. La peur qu'elle avait eu de lui commençait à s'éteindre un peu, pour laisser place à de la jalousie. Ce type devait être un génie, en tous cas il était brillantissime. Tout le monde le disait. Les professeurs les premiers. Les élèves semblaient tous avoir accepté qu'il serait le meilleur, pour toute l'année et probablement aussi les suivantes. Mais pas Hermione.

Elle avait toujours été la meilleure. La meilleure en tout. En leçon de français que son père lui faisait donner à domicile. En italien, qu'elle avait commencé toute seule. En couture. En lecture. En géographie. Jusque-là, elle n'était pas allée à l'école : elle était une fille, et le statut de ses parents permettaient une gouvernante, oui, mais pas un grand collège. En apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait lu tout ce qu'elle avait pu, sur tout, déterminée à être la meilleure. L'absolue meilleure. Et voilà que non. Elle avait souvent les mêmes notes que lui, oui, mais les notes étaient rare. Par contre, il finissait avant, y arrivait le premier, était félicité, apportait des points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, elle s'était mise à l'observer, déterminée à trouver, en lui, ce qui faisait cette insupportable petite supériorité. Mais le fixer en classe ne semblait pas suffire. Cela tournait à l'obsession, elle en avait bien conscience. Hermione constata avec une certaine satisfaction personnelle un peu idiote qu'elle était capable de prendre du recul sur la situation : elle n'avait jamais été vraiment dans cette situation à Poudlard, à part quand Harry avait eu le livre de Rogue, et elle l'avait toujours _très_ mal supporté… ce comportement d'enfant lui semblait presque attendrissant, et elle porta plus attention à ce que cette enveloppe corporelle était en train d'observer.

Il avait l'air d'un garçon assez normal, comme cela. Cet air rêveur qu'elle avait déjà observé, qui ne semblait pas choquer son double tant que cela, était bien là. Sans doute réfléchissait-il à bien des choses, avec cette intelligence débordante dont elle savait maintenant combien elle avait produit. Combien de potentiel y avait-il exactement dans ce garçon ? Comment en était-il arrivé, petit à petit, à devenir ce qu'il était ensuite devenu ? Elle se trouva en train de l'observer encore plus fortement que ne le faisait la petite, et s'agaça du regard un peu vague de celle-ci. Avait-elle été envoyée ici pour pouvoir connaître le secret de l'intelligence de Dumbledore ? cela n'avait aucun sens.

Un garçon plus âgé passa dans le couloir, et prononça en passant à côté de Dumbledore, d'une voix juste assez forte pour être audible avant de s'en aller : _lézard, il aurait sa place à Serpentard_ _!_ Son champ de vision tourna, Josepha-Marie hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

« - Attends, s'entendit-elle chuchoter, c'est son père, pas lui !

\- Quand même. Tu as vu toute la magie qu'il connait, je suis sûre que c'est de la magie noire…

\- Mais pas ce qu'on fait en classe, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Voyons, on ne fait pas de magie noire.

\- Non mais chez lui, insista l'autre.

\- Franchement, je n'y crois pas. Il est brillant, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant. »

Elle sentit que la version plus jeune d'elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à admettre aussi clairement la grande capacité de Dumbledore, mais pour sa part elle se trouva rassurée que, dans cette univers alternatif, il n'y avait pas apparence qu'elle se trouverait en situation antagoniste avec le grand homme. Même à 11 ans, il la battait à plate couture, elle et sa magie de fille de 11 ans – sur laquelle, en plus, elle n'avait pas de vraie maîtrise. Même, elle se prit à souhaiter entrer en contact avec lui. Bien sûr, y assister impuissante serait sans doute très étrange… mais pour l'amour de Merlin, échanger avec un Dumbledore jeune, quelle chance ! quel honneur !

« - Tu penses ce que tu veux, moi je n'accroche pas à ce garçon-là…, conclut son amie. »

.

Hermione cligna les yeux, il y eut comme un moment de planage, elle se sentit fondre ailleurs encore et, en atterrissant en elle-même, sa conscience lui échappa comme elle l'avait déjà vécu. Le professeur de Charmes était un peu lent, à son goût. Il expliquait tout tant de fois… Pour sa part, elle avait fini depuis longtemps de faire découper son légume en tranche en enchantant un couteau. Quant à cet Albus Dumbledore… comme d'habitude, il avait entièrement fini, lui aussi. Ah ! Trop concentrée sur son propre travail, elle ne l'avait pas regardé faire, une fois encore. Quelle imbécile. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui faisait la différence, ce qui faisait sa supériorité. Mais elle n'allait sûrement pas le lui demander ! D'abord, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Jamais, du tout. Elle ne se voyait pas partir comme cela, sans personne pour la présenter, sans passer par un intermédiaire, et s'adresser à lui. C'était peut-être stupide. Mais surtout, elle se serait sentie profondément humiliée d'aller demander des conseils au meilleur de la classe, comme si elle n'en était pas elle-même capable.

Elle se demandait aussi, parfois, pourquoi il n'était pas à Serdaigle, tout simplement. Si talentueux, visiblement si intelligent – elle avait voulu croire qu'il apprenait tout par cœur, au début, que c'était un chanceux, mais il n'avait pas de lacunes et connaissaient encore plus de réponses aux questions qu'elle – il aurait dû atterrir dans cette maison des travailleurs. Sans doute. Mais tout n'est pas toujours logique, n'est-ce pas. Il se tourna, alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide, en sa direction, et croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient très bleus, s'en était presque effrayant.

Il balaya sa table d'un regard qui paraissait assez neutre, et revint à son propre bureau. Visiblement, il s'ennuyait. Hermione le regarda se saisit de sa baguette et la pointer vers ses carrés parfaits de courgette crue : lentement, ils s'entassèrent les uns sur les autres, avec une sorte de spirale qui rendait, au départ, la chose un peu surprenante. Puis tout se calma, atterrit, il venait de faire une parfaite tour médiévale, avec créneaux, de ses morceaux de légumes utilisés comme des briques. La bouche manqua lui en tomber. Elle avait lu sur ce genre d'opérations : cela demandait une immense concentration, une vision totale des choses et, normalement, des années d'entrainement. Et lui faisait cela avec une telle aisance de mouvement, une telle délicatesse. Visiblement peu satisfait du résultat, ou toujours ennuyé, il agita encore sa baguette et créa un pont avec lesdits morceaux. Le professeur frappa alors dans ses mains pour signifier qu'il fallait ranger et, d'un coup de baguette elle envoya le tout à la poubelle ; il avait déjà fait de même lorsqu'elle releva les yeux. Il lui semblait avoir parfaitement compris pourquoi il était si totalement génial. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il savait faire : avec de l'entrainement, elle était certaine de pouvoir y parvenir elle aussi. Non, c'était sa manière. Il avait une si incroyable aisance ! La manière dont sa magie faisait bouger les choses, sa manière de penser l'ensemble de son sort était… toute jalousie, pendant un instant, fut oubliée. Elle était en admiration, et revoyait les petits cubes se déplacer et former la tour comme naturellement.

« - Enchanté, Albus Dumbledore. »

Elle sursauta. Il s'était arrêté juste à côté d'elle et lui tendait la main. Sans y penser, encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle la serra de façon un peu molle en évitant malgré elle son regard.

« - Hermione Granger, répondit-elle.

\- Enchanté, fit-il à nouveau. Très jolis carrés, tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, merci, lâcha-t-elle un peu surprise du compliment. Ce n'était, euh, rien de spécial.

\- A côté de ce qu'on fait les autres, rit-il. »

Il fit un mouvement, commençant à s'en aller. Elle venait d'agir comme une idiote. Non mais alors, elle avait du cran elle aussi, elle n'allait pas faire la jeune fille effarouchée ! Elle lança donc, alors qu'il se tournait :

« - Joli pont ! »

Il tourna la tête vers elle une dernière fois, et lui fit un petit sourire en coin assez bizarre avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Elle se sentit très fière, soudainement, qu'il ait remarqué sa magie. Et cela, d'ailleurs, alimenta son envie de parvenir à le dépasser. Seulement, avec la pointe d'admiration qu'elle ressentait maintenant, il y avait plus que du challenge et de l'envie d'être la meilleure. L'idée d'être en compétition avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui venait de rendre la perspective de toute sa scolarité soudain beaucoup plus excitante. Elle se sentit rougir de surexcitation en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, et la sensation était si forte qu'elle secoua quelque chose. Hermione parvint à se détacher des sensations de la gamine de onze ans, se sentant perdue. L'intensité de cette excitation, de cette admiration, lui secouait l'âme comme s'ils étaient vraiment à elle. Il lui semblait l'avoir vraiment vécu. Son autre elle cligna les yeux, elle sentit qu'elle allait encore changer de lieu, changer de scène. Elle se concentra, la nausée vint avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à tourner, retrouver son propre corps. Alors qu'elle était encore consciente, elle se redemanda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était replongée dans cette année 1892, pourquoi et comment elle était _là_.


	3. Amitié à l'encre rouge

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _D'abord, décision : publication, toutes les deux semaines, le mardi après-midi. Ensuite, plus important : merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici, et plus encore pour les commentaires qui sont très précieux ! Je vous livre ici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire commence à prendre un peu forme !_

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bises, Bergère_

 **Amitié à l'encre rouge**

C'était bientôt les fêtes de Noël. Le château exhalait tout entier une incroyable odeur, très agréable, de pin, de glace, d'épices chaudes : il n'avait plus rien de froid, les grandes pierres où elle s'était parfois sentie isolée, vraiment seule, ne lui donnaient plus du tout cette impression. Quel dommage de devoir partir maintenant, précisément, alors qu'elle aurait aimé plus que jamais rester dans le château pour en goûter l'atmosphère si particulière. Bien sûr, dans le fond, rentrer voir ses parents, fêter un peu l'année nouvelle et la naissance du Christ… cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Mais à côté de cela, elle ressentait une envie dévorante de rester et de profiter. Tant pis. Elle prit le chemin du Poudlard Express en trainant sa lourde valise à regret et, sans trop comprendre comment – évitant tous les élèves plus âgés qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout – elle se retrouva dans le même wagon qu'Albus.

Ils se saluaient maintenant d'un petit hochement de tête, de loin en loin, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé le courage d'aller lui reparler. C'était ridicule, mais il lui semblait que tant qu'elle n'était pas réellement capable d'être magiquement à son niveau, il serait ridicule d'entrer en contact avec lui. Soudainement cependant l'occasion se présentait, tant pis. Elle avait d'ailleurs la certitude bizarre que, de tous les élèves de l'école, c'était sans doute lui qui serait le plus capable de comprendre qu'elle passe tout le trajet à lire, et qu'il ne viendrait pas l'embêter.

« - Bonjour, lança-t-elle doucement, derrière la broussaille de ses cheveux qui ne voulaient pas tenir dans une coiffure si quelqu'un ne la lui faisait pas.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, le regard vissé à la vitre. Oh, c'est toi… Désolé. »

Il se tourna vers elle, mais semblant éviter son regard, puis revint à sa contemplation du paysage. Sagement, elle rangea sa lourde valise sous les bans, et s'assit en face de lui. Le Poudlard Express était très neuf, et les sièges craquèrent un peu quand elle s'assit, ce qui fit nouveau tourner la tête à Albus. Il avait dans les yeux une lueur préoccupée.

« - Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui, oui. »

Il ramena très lentement son attention vers elle. Il avait les yeux très bleus, mais ce qu'elle remarquait ce jour-là, c'était leur tristesse. Il inspira un peu fortement et conclut, en fixant enfin résolument ses yeux dans sa direction :

« - Le paysage ici est vraiment très beau.

\- Oui. Pas uniquement le paysage, ajouta-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup la salle commune, aussi. Et, en ce moment, l'odeur des arbres dans la grande salle, je trouve tout cela… Pardon, s'interrompit-elle en rougissant, ce n'est pas très modeste de ma part ce déballage.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. J'aime beaucoup le château, aussi. Il ressemble à une maison. »

Elle inspira profondément. Il lui parlait très honnêtement, très naïvement. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte elle-même, mais c'était la première fois en réalité qu'il lui paraissait entièrement quelqu'un, un enfant de son âge. Elle lâcha, sans trop s'en rendre compte :

« - Je m'y sens un peu seule.

\- Oh, pas moi ! dit-il très enthousiaste.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui… Je… Bien sûr, je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde. Mais je m'y sens à la maison. Plus que chez moi, finit-il dans un murmure. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle pensa à ce qu'elle savait – rumeurs et ragots – sur sa famille et ouvrit la bouche, prête à poser une question très indiscrète. Elle la referma aussitôt, se sentant rougir au niveau de sa ligne de taches de rousseur, et constata avec une grande gêne qu'il n'avait rien raté de son geste et avait une expression un peu figée. Presque rien ne subsistait de cette ouverture de quelques instants plus tôt.

« - Pardon, chuchota-t-elle presque.

\- Non, non, fit-il.

\- Si je suis… vraiment désolée, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, et elle sentit le gros poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur se desserrer un peu : elle se rendait compte de tout – ces petits riens à peine existants ; toutes choses qu'elle avait failli perdre.

« - De toute façon c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. C'est vrai.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle mais pour bien autre chose cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il avec un brin de malice, peut-être artificiel, revenu dans ses yeux. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, si tu veux bien ? »

.

Alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, le monde se mit à tourner. Albus venait de lui dire que… Quoi ! Non, non, non, ça n'avait pas été vraiment elle. Le regard pétillant du jeune Dumbledore lui restait encore gravé sur la pupille, et elle fit un effort désespéré pour ne pas atterrir dans un autre souvenir. Et, effectivement, elle retomba lourdement dans une pièce blanche et dans ce qui semblait être son corps, son vrai corps. Elle entendu _expecto patronum_ , et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle. Elle se releva très lentement, consciente que son corps pouvait l'abandonner au moindre mouvement trop brusque, et la renvoyer dans ce tourbillon infernal et inexpliqué. Un verre d'eau était posé à côté d'elle, elle l'attrapa et, lentement, bu quelques gorgées. L'horloge qui tiquait au mur annonçait midi vingt ; plus probablement minuit vingt au vu du silence qui régnait tout autour d'elle. Sa baguette était posée sur le rebord de la table de nuit, et elle tendit la main pour l'attraper mais un contre-réflexe l'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement. Elle se sentait certaine que tout contact avec ce médium par lequel elle était entrée dans ce cercle infernal l'y renverrait. Elle préféra donc s'éclaircir la gorge, et appela assez faiblement :

« - Ron… ? »

Il y eut un bâillement et un raclement de chaise, mais ce ne fut pas Ron qui entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital. C'était Véronique, qui arborait des cernes et un regard un peu plus sévère encore que d'habitude.

« - Oh, bonjour, fit-elle de sa voix pâteuse.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi attentivement, déclara-t-elle d'un air d'urgence, presque à lui saisir le menton pour la tourner vers elle. Je ne sais pas où, quand, vers quoi tu as été envoyée. Je t'expliquerai plus tard le détail, si j'ai le temps, mais il y a plus urgent. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, assimilant l'information. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'elle devait s'adapter brutalement à des conditions inattendues. Le fait même de lui dire qu'on ne lui disait pas tout raviva sa curiosité, mais les années lui avaient appris à retenir ce penchant qui était naturel chez elle.

« - Ce qui t'arrives n'est pas dangereux, en soi. Il peut te retourner un peu le cerveau et la vision du monde, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu en sois réellement abimée psychiquement à vie.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-elle soupirer, découvrant combien cela la soulageait.

\- _Cependant_ , insista sa collègue Langue de Plomb, si tu y résistes comme je pense que tu le fais, alors cela peut te tuer.

\- Y résister ?

\- Si tu cherches à conserver une… conscience personnelle ?

\- Oh, fit-elle en comprenant. Je dois… rentrer dans cet autre moi-même entièrement. Mais, quand j'en ressortirai…

\- Je t'ai dit que cela changerait peut-être ta perception du monde mais c'est tout.

\- D'accord, répéta-t-elle encore inquiète. D'accord…

\- Cela rendra l'expérience plus courte, et permettra à ton esprit de ne pas se distordre, épuisant ainsi ton corps.

\- Bien, bien, ne pas résister. Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été soumis à un Fortunoscope. En te détendant, sans doute, conclut-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce, visiblement soulagée d'être arrivée au terme de son message. »

Hochant la tête, elle se mit à appliquer ce qui lui semblait le plus proche du conseil, sans réfléchir à l'évidente conséquence de son action. Inspirant fortement, elle ferma les yeux en expirant, très lentement. Le monde se mit à tourner, mais elle continua résolument à souffler.

.

« - Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Hermione ?

\- Oui, oui, et toi ?

\- Pas mal. Elphias m'a écrit tous les jours, ça aide.

\- Il était resté à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, ses parents étaient en vacances, je n'ai pas tout suivi, fit Albus avec un geste vague de la main. Mais mon frère a été insupportable…

\- Tu as un frère ? demanda-t-elle avec son habituelle curiosité.

\- Oui… On s'entend bien, en général, mais il n'est… Enfin, nous sommes très différents. »

Il avait l'air gêné par la conversation, son regard fuyait un peu, et avec un tact qu'elle n'avait pas souvent, elle se tut un moment, le temps de le laisser passer à autre chose. Dans la calèche qui les ramenait vers la grande bâtisse, il prit le temps de balayer du regard le long chemin qu'ils parcouraient, avant de reprendre d'un ton très changé, beaucoup plus sûr de lui :

« - Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

\- Oui, oui, plutôt. Je suis fille unique, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, comme si cela avait directement à voir.

\- D'accord. »

Les calèches ralentissaient, ils descendirent et commencèrent à marcher vers le château. Il y avait de la neige partout, et il faisait déjà nuit : l'école apparaissait dans le noir, avec ses lumières aux fenêtres. Cette vue, une fois encore, l'impressionna fortement et elle eut envie de s'arrêter pour tout contempler.

« - Connais-tu Elphias ? demanda-t-il en la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Oh… Euh, non, non. Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- Je vais te le présenter. Si tu veux bien…, ajouta-t-il avec une vague timidité qu'il n'avait guère, d'habitude. »

.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elphias était en train de leur poser une question sur de la métamorphose. Albus était très occupé à faire léviter une bouteille d'encre en la faisant se retourner sans en renverser, et c'est Hermione qui se colla à l'explication. Le mois de février s'achèverait bientôt. Son amitié avec Albus et Elphias ne faisait que se renforcer : combien il était, finalement, plus facile de s'entendre avec des garçons que des filles !

Dans un coin de la salle, Josefa-Marie, avec qui elle n'avait toujours eu qu'une amitié de circonstances un peu fausse, était entourée de deux ou trois autres filles de leur âge, et parlaient rubans et coiffures. Elle n'avait pas du tout cherché à entrer en conflit, mais l'autre avait décidé de la classer dans les filles de mauvaise conduite, à rester ainsi avec des garçons, et ne lui adressait plus la parole du tout. Elphias, qui était bien moins brillant qu'Albus, mais tout de même très gentil et particulièrement intelligent pour ce qui était des relations humaines – bien plus que son ami, sans doute – lui avait dit d'un air entendu que ce genre de comportement, c'était du dépit. Peut-être.

En tout état de cause, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise, ici, maintenant, qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de l'année. S'étirant dans un bâillement, elle reporta le regard sur l'opération difficile à laquelle se dédiait Albus. Sa magie était vraiment agréable à regarder, mais elle ne cessait pas de lui inspirer une légère jalousie. Pourtant maintenant, c'était fini, elle n'avait plus peur de ce garçon, ni d'hésitation en sa compagnie. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et, fermement, la pointa en direction de l'encrier, puis marmonna aussi doucement que possible. L'encre prit une teinte rouge et se mit à chauffer, déconcentrant Albus qui, de justesse, récupéra le contrôle et rangea tout le liquide dans son contenant.

« - Hermione !

\- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, fit-elle sans parvenir à cacher un rire. Jolie lévitation, cela dit !

\- Ouais… joli rouge, malgré tout, dit-il en écho. »

C'était si bon, se dit-elle, d'avoir des amis. Dans des instants comme celui-ci, il lui semblait que tout irait bien. Sa confiance en ce monde de magie, qui lui avait été totalement étranger six mois plus tôt, remontait en flèche. Elphias était un grand bavard, Albus beaucoup plus silencieux ne parlait que par à-coups. En leur compagnie, elle se sentait à sa place malgré tout. Elle pensait que, peut-être, pour une fois, elle avait des amis.


	4. La surprise

**LE DESTIN _RETROUVE_**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci à tous de me lire. Voici un petit chapitre et à bientôt !_

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bises, Bergère_

 **La surprise**

« - Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue, moi ! »

Hermione fulminait. Qu'Albus soit qualifié pour être jeune représentant au Magenmagot à l'âge de 14 ans, passe encore – même si sa jalousie endormie se réveillait encore dans ce genre de circonstance, passe encore. Mais qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit, en n'hésitant pas à faire part de ses attentes et espoirs à Elphias, alors cela non elle ne le digérait pas ! Il avait reçu la lettre d'acceptation devant elle, et il avait bien fallu expliquer pourquoi son visage s'étirait en un large sourire de fierté qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer.

« - Hein ! »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre, mais rien ne sortait, ce qui avait le don de la mettre vraiment en colère. Ils partageaient tout, bon sang ! Enfin, non, ils ne partageaient pas _tout_ , il y avait une limite pudique très marquée, et jamais par exemple ils ne se seraient taquinés les uns les autres quant à des histoires amoureuses. Mais sur la famille, ils étaient assez honnêtes – l'autre jour, Albus leur avait parlé à mots couverts de sa petite sœur, et elle avait expliqué l'écart qui se creusait de plus en plus avec ses parents moldus – et pour ce qui était de la magie, des classes, là, oui, ils se parlaient de _tout_. Elphias n'avait pas de honte à leur demander de conseils. Elle n'hésitait pas à proposer des idées et des théories, mêmes farfelues. Quant à Albus, il leur faisait part des tentatives qu'il faisait, qui auraient semblées terriblement pompeuses à tous les autres. Alors pourquoi se taire, cette fois-ci.

La bouche d'Albus s'était refermée, il ne lui disait rien. Et même son regard brillait de la malice dont il avait coutume de taquiner les gens. Cela eut le don de la faire enrager encore davantage. Non mais et puis quoi ! Il allait se moquer d'elle, en plus ! Elle se sentait trahie profondément, et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, faisant voler derrière elle un tourbillon de parchemins sous les exclamations outrées des autres.

A peine dans le couloir, elle sentit la rage l'abandonner et une grande tristesse s'emparer d'elle, et elle trébucha de pas en pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance, ainsi ? Qu'avait cru Albus, ainsi, en ne lui disant rien ? Elle s'enfonça entre les hautes bibliothèques poussiéreuses, séchant ses larmes et tentant vainement de cesser de renifler pour ne plus attirer l'attention. Elle en était retournée à la colère, d'ailleurs, mais une colère qui avait un côté d'envie de vaincre violente et brutale : elle se choisit un livre, et se plongea dans un énorme livre consacré aux travails des potions et à l'alchimie, un livre incompréhensible et très difficile à déchiffrer, avec des runes de-ci de-là. Et, surtout, des formules d'arithmancies à peu près incompréhensibles. Très vite, elle se retrouva entourée d'une quinzaine de livres, dont la plupart étaient de vieux grimoires poussiéreux que la bibliothécaire surveillait du coin de l'œil, visiblement dans la crainte que quelque chose leur arrive.

L'intérêt honnête se mêlait petit à petit à sa bizarre rage de vaincre, et l'envie de faire quelque chose dans son coin, elle aussi, et de le surprendre avec une invention, un papier, quelque chose, s'éteignit alors qu'elle dévorait toutes les histoires possibles et les formules connues autour de la Pierre philosophale. La question qui la taquinait, c'était la matière même de la pierre philosophale, ni pierre ni liquide. Il _devait_ y avoir quelque chose là-dedans. Lorsqu'elle partit se coucher, ce soir-là, elle était physiquement au bout, mais ses pensées continuèrent à tourner, s'agiter, se retourner sans cesse, autour de cette idée.

.

Elle n'était pas allée voir Albus. Elphias tentait maladroitement de partager son temps entre ses deux amis, tous deux trop fiers pour aller parler à l'autre – comme il l'expliqua successivement à Albus, puis à Hermione, puis à Albus, etc. Le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque sur cette question-là lui tenait suffisamment l'esprit en action pour qu'elle ressente encore assez faiblement le manque des conversations avec son ami. De toute manière, _il_ n'avait eu ni classe ni tact, c'était son problème. Elle n'en avait pas réellement rien à faire, mais elle ferait semblant aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait : sa nature de Gryffondor ne manquait pas d'entêtement non plus. Et puis finalement, peut-être volontairement, le professeur Black – le frère cadet du directeur – les avait mis en paire en potions. Il avait bien fallu communiquer, mais du bout des lèvres.

Enfin, c'était Albus – non mais ho, heureusement ! – qui l'avait prise à part, en sortant du cours, et l'avait menée dans un endroit du château assez peu éclairé, vide.

« - C'était plus impressionnant comme une surprise.

\- Hein ? lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je préférais que ce soit une surprise.

\- Une _surprise_ , ah oui ?! commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Oui.

\- Admettons. Une surprise. Mais uniquement pour moi hein, pas pour Elphias…

\- Mais je…

\- …et puis tu ne me l'as pas dit, sur le coup. Tu ne m'as pas dit « Surprise ! » en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Hein ?

\- Hermione, je… Je…

\- Ouais ! reprit-elle, ne lui laissant absolument pas le temps de répondre ou de chercher ses mots. Franchement, si c'est pour me raconter ce genre de…

\- Hermione ! interrompit-il en montant d'un ton cette fois. Puisque je ne peux avoir aucune _pudeur_ pour avoir la _paix_ , j'espérais t'impressionner avec ça et donc j'en faisais une surprise. Et après tu l'as mal pris immédiatement et je ne savais pas comment te _l'expliquer_. Ok ?

\- Ok ?! fit-elle d'un ton ironique. Non, ça n'a aucun sens Albus. Tu as besoin de m'impressionner, _moi_ , mais alors Elphias non hein.

\- Eh bien oui ! lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre à rougir brutalement et de finir par répéter dans un murmure, _oui…_

\- Hein ? répéta-t-elle d'un air qu'elle savait bête. »

Alors un silence tomba. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Toute sa rancœur était retombée maintenant. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Albus racontait, mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient passé un pas, aujourd'hui, quelque chose comme une incroyable intimité devenue possible. Elle relâcha ses épaules, qu'elle tenait tendues vers le ciel de toute la force de ses nerfs depuis le début de la conversation. Albus la fixait d'un air un peu étonné, lui aussi, mais plus étonné par lui-même que par sa manière de réagir à elle.

« - Au point où j'en suis arrivé, je vais… je vais éclaircir. Donc, reprit-il d'un air très concentré, s'apprêtant visiblement à lister les points un à un, comme pour une démonstration. C'est le professeur O'Connor qui m'a proposé cela, et j'ai dit oui bien sûr. Et j'étais avec Elphias, il l'a su tout de suite. Et je n'ai pas réussi à t'en parler, parce que… oh je n'en sais rien ! Et alors, j'ai réalisé que t'en parler alors que ce n'était pas fait, c'était courir le risque que ça ne se fasse pas, et donc… de passer pour un imbécile ?

\- Albus, c'est stupide, parvint-elle à placer dans la pause.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était intelligent, rétorqua-t-il sans même réaliser qu'il s'éloignait de son explication.

\- Bah pour quelqu'un qui part au Magenmagot à 14 ans… ce n'est pas glorieux. »

Elle croisa son regard, esquissant un ricanement du coin des lèvres. De ses deux yeux très bleus, il sembla contempler un court instant la situation, puis se mit à rire franchement. Voilà, cela, c'était une situation plus normale. Elle se redressa lentement, appuyée qu'elle était contre un mur, et dans un réflexe un peu bizarre tendit le bras vers l'épaule d'Albus, qu'elle effleura. Son rire qui s'était calmé s'éteignit alors complètement, le regard qu'il fixa sur elle était un peu bizarre, elle se sentait elle-même un peu étrange. Il resta tourné vers elle, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant le moment le plus long, le plus agréable et le plus bizarre qu'il lui est été donné de vivre.

« - Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il d'une voix basse. »

.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Je me permets de t'écrire pour te féliciter pour ta nomination en tant que préfet. Je le sais puisque – oui, je me vante, ne fais pas semblant d'être mieux – j'ai moi-même reçu une lettre pour un rôle de préfète. J'espère qu'Elphias ne nous en voudra pas trop, mais, même s'il ne me croit jamais quand je le dis, il est le seul sportif de nous trois, et je suis presque sûre qu'il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe puisque Charles a quitté l'école cette année. Enfin, je ne t'embête pas plus. J'espère que tes vacances se passent… bien._

 _Avec affection, Hermione_

.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que ce genre de choses est logique pour moi et une surprise en ce qui te concerne. Enfin. Je travaille en ce moment sur une proposition de motion au Magenmagot pour la protection des moldus : j'en ai une vision très différente, depuis que je te connais. Passe de bonnes vacances. Ici, tout est pareil. Aberforth rentre à Poudlard l'an prochain. Tout est dit de mon côté. Je t'embrasse, Albus._

La lettre d'Albus lui serra le cœur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais écrits, auparavant. Cette correspondance lui faisait plaisir, vraiment. Elle passa le doigt sur la dernière phrase, puis secoua la tête. Bon sang, ce genre de pensées lui venait de plus en plus, cela n'allait pas du tout.

.

« - Tu te rends compte du nombre d'heure de punition qu'il a eu depuis le début de l'année. En deux mois !

\- Albus, du calme…

\- Non, mais… enfin c'est honteux !

\- Albus, c'est ton frère, pas ton fils. Tu n'as pas à…, tenta-t-elle.

\- Mais si, mais… »

C'était l'éternelle conversation. Il était impossible, depuis septembre, de détacher Albus de ses préoccupations au sujet de son frère. Il en parlait un peu à Elphias, aussi, mais c'était lors de leurs tours de garde de préfets qu'il s'épanchait, impossible de l'arrêter. Elle comprenait un peu, bien sûr, mais c'était un petit peu difficile à supporter au quotidien. Le pire cela dit, était de voir son ami s'enfoncer ainsi dans ces préoccupations malgré tout relativement étrangères à sa nature première, et surtout si peu intellectuelles au côté de ses capacités.

Il commençait à faire froid, et ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose : si cette conversation durait encore, elle risquait de s'énerver, ce qu'Albus ne méritait pas du tout – après tout, toute cette inquiétude pour son frère, ce n'était rien de négatif. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, toisant de côté son ami. Elle s'était juré de ne rien lui en dire, de tout cela. Peut-être un peu par vengeance, mais aussi et surtout pour lui rendre sa surprise. Il continuait à parler d'Aberforth, de tout ce qu'il faisait mal. Elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle l'avait vu, ce petit frère, elle cernait tout à fait le personnage : sans doute brillant, lui aussi, à sa manière. Seulement excentrique, et sans doute beaucoup moins ambitieux que son frère – ce qui, même si le concerné ne s'en rendait pas compte – rendait Albus absolument fou d'incompréhension.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ?

\- Albus… »

C'était décidé. Il avait un ton bien trop triste, bien trop abattu. Elle était sûre de l'intéresser, avec son histoire. Il y avait un silence, elle le laissa durer un peu.

« - Dis-moi, tu connais un peu la pierre philosophale toi ?

\- Euh… j'ai vu Nicolas Flamel au Magenmagot, une fois, et…

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant sursauter devant la violence de sa réaction. Vraiment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi… ?

\- Voilà. Je me suis mise à rechercher. Cela fait un moment, c'était… c'était censé être ma s _urprise_.

\- Ta surprise ?

\- Albus, tu sais bien…

\- Oh ! rougit-il un peu. Oui…

\- Et je me suis intéressée à l'alchimie. J'en suis encore à la théorie, mais j'aimerais bien ton avis, finalement. »

Ça y était, elle avait réussi à capter son attention. Finalement, constata-t-elle, il y avait plus de plaisir à le partager avec lui qu'à attendre une hypothétique surprise à montrer, un jour, peut-être.


	5. Poupée dorée

**LE DESTIN _RETROUVE_**

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci à tous de me lire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Voici un petit chapitre et à bientôt !_

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Bises, Bergère_

 **Poupée dorée**

C'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Seize ans. Elle était une des plus vieilles de son année, née au tout début de Septembre, elle changeait d'âge à peine commencée l'année. Albus, lui, venait à peine d'avoir quinze ans : elle se serait sentie vieille, peut-être, si ses deux amis n'avaient pas tous deux été bien plus grands qu'elle, et si Albus n'avait pas eu dans le regard cette lueur un peu surprenante de vieille sagesse, qu'il semblait avoir toujours un peu eue, mais qui s'accentuait avec le temps. Leur cinquième année s'annonçait passionnante. On leur avait annoncé une célébration incroyable cette année, parce que c'était les 900 ans de l'école, soi-disant. Hermione n'était pas sûre de la véracité de cette information – elle n'avait pas trouvé une seule date, même à dix ans près, pour la création de Poudlard – mais ne râlait que pour la forme. L'idée de célébrations, de quelques amusements un peu originaux, d'une vie différente dans le château, la séduisait franchement.

Black avait annoncé du haut de son podium qu'il y aurait une cérémonie officielle, aux alentours de mars, et avec cela la totale, un bal, des discours, des petits fours. Il présentait cela avec un profond ennui, l'air même franchement dérangé par toutes ses petites et insignifiantes affaires dont il faudrait s'occuper. Il termina par _alors représentez avec honneur vos maisons_ , et se rassit. Hermione se retourna avec enthousiasme vers ses deux amis, espérant voir sur leurs visages un peu de sa propre joie : force lui fût de constater que, vraiment, c'était une joie de petite fille apparemment. Albus paraissait ennuyé, et Elphias franchement paralysé.

« - Mais c'est une bonne chose ! tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

\- Bah, je te pensais moins frivole, Hermione, lâcha Albus d'un ton un peu dur, éteignant d'un coup toute sa joie. »

.

Elle cligna des yeux, il faisait nuit, et ils venaient de rentrer d'une insupportable session d'écrase-pieds, ponctuée, comme si cela n'était pas suffisamment désagréable, de coups de fouet magique envoyés par le directeur de Gryffondor, le petit Derrida Weasley, qui semblait déterminé à voir sa maison avoir une danse parfaitement sèche, et aussi douloureuse que possible, le jour de la cérémonie. En s'affalant dans un fauteuil de leur salle commune, alors que la plupart des autres élèves de leur maison allaient retrouver leur lit avec le plus grand soulagement, elle poussa un soupir à fendre les pierres.

« - D'accord, Albus, tu avais raison. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de célébrer Poudlard…

\- Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre célébrer Poudlard. J'ai un problème avec la manière dont ça va se faire. Tu vois ça ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre l'école et les fastidieux cours de danse.

\- Mouais…, lâcha-t-elle. »

Dernièrement, Albus avait de plus en plus de remarques de ce genre, qui lui déplaisaient franchement. Enfin, peut-être pas : il avait toujours été particulier, Albus, et régulièrement il lui avait dit des choses avec lesquelles elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Non, le véritable problème, lui semblait-il, c'était plutôt que, depuis quelques mois, elle le prenait mal, et _personnellement_. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de se concentrer là-dessus, sans quoi elle se serait très certainement renfermée sur elle-même et aurait fini toute seule dans sa chambre à pleurer en laissant les deux garçons là, car Elphias, assis bien droit sur son fauteuil, d'un air propret, fit d'un air mécontent :

« - Franchement, vous avez beau jeu de vous plaindre, tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Albus.

\- Parce que vous n'allez pas vous faire punir par Weasley parce que vous y allez seuls, à cette satanée cérémonie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le bal. Il faut y aller en couple, répéta Elphias.

\- Ah oui ? fit Albus, l'air complètement déconcerté.

\- Tu vois, tu n'écoutes même pas… Oui, et je peux te dire que si je me retrouve sans cavalière il va me… enfin je ne veux même pas y penser. »

Il y eut un silence. Hermione fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus haut. Elle avait oublié son agacement vis-à-vis d'Albus et de sa manière de s'adresser à elle.

« - Et tu crois que pour nous ça va être plus facile ? essaya-t-elle.

\- Evidemment ! Albus est le cerveau de l'école, et toi tu es le cerveau de l'école _et_ tu es jolie, fit Elphias sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Jolie ! ricana-t-elle en observant sa tenue de sorcière proprette.

\- Je n'ai pas dit sophistiquée, Hermione, j'ai dit _jolie_ , reprit Elphias sur ce ton d'évidence qui faisait qu'on le croyait toujours, parce qu'il avait ce sens des relations. »

Se sentant un peu gênée, malgré tout, elle fixa le plafond. Ils n'avaient jamais ce genre de conversations, d'habitude. On ne parlait pas de cœur, un point c'est tout, cela ne se faisait pas entre garçon et fille, même aussi proches. Elphias rajouta, avec une pointe de sous-entendu qu'elle choisit d'ignorer :

« - Oui. Et si vous n'y allez pas tous les deux, déjà. »

Hermione lâcha un gloussement qui se voulait moqueur, mais malgré elle son regard courut se visser dans celui d'Albus qui avait aussi tourné les yeux vers elle. Oui, elle aurait eu envie qu'Albus l'invite, elle ne… le demanderait pas, et elle y penserait plus tard. Mais oui, elle en aurait eu envie, accepta-t-elle soudainement. Ses deux yeux très bleus l'avaient accroché à lui, et elle resta pétrifiée, toute entière tournée vers lui, se sentant lue et s'attendant brusquement, maintenant, à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et dise quelque chose comme… _pourquoi pas_ ou _Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ?_ Mais le moment s'éternisait, cette bizarre immobilité devenait douloureuse. Albus ne disait rien. Elle força son regard ailleurs, sur le côté, et retomba sur Elphias qui les observait avec la plus grande attention.

« - Elphias tu…

\- Moi je… »

Ils commencèrent tous deux leur phrase en même temps, et abruptement s'arrêtèrent. Ce fut Albus qui reprit en premier :

« - Moi je m'en fiche d'y aller tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller demander à des filles de partout, c'est ridicule. »

Cette remarque dure laissa un silence, et Hermione mit du temps à reprendre son idée. Elle avait lancé cela à l'impulsion, et pour les mauvaises raisons. Elle laissa son entêtement la pousser à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans cette direction.

« - Elphias, si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire de business.

\- Avec _moi_ ? demanda l'autre comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

\- En tant qu'amis, sans sous-entendus. Je pense que tu te trompes, personne ne va me courir après. Et même si je n'apprécie pas franchement ta formulation Albus, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller courir après un cavalier que je ne connaîtrai pas. Sauf, rajouta-t-elle avec une sorte d'urgence et comme une échappatoire, si tu… veux inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, non, très bien… Parfait, si tu es sûre.

\- Très bien, faisons ça, dit-elle d'un ton brusque en se levant.

\- Hermione, tu me sauves la vie !

\- Mais non, mais non, fit-elle avec un peu de dureté, partant à grands pas vers sa chambre.

.

Trois semaines. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour se le dire à elle-même, entièrement, regardant son visage dans la glace : elle était amoureuse d'Albus. Voilà. Et après ? Cela ne devait rien changer dans sa vie. Elle ne devait pas changer de comportement. Elle ne devait pas espérer. Ce serait stupide, il était très clair qu'Albus n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il semblait même désespérément désintéressé par tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait au beau sexe. Elle regarda son visage dans la glace, ses dents mal assorties du devant, ses cheveux laids et brumeux, ses yeux sans grâce. Elle ne s'était jamais mise en valeur, elle n'avait jamais pensé cela nécessaire ou très important : soudain, elle détestait ses cheveux, ses dents, son corps un peu filiforme. Il serait toujours temps, un jour, d'arranger cela. Sa force première, ce serait de ne pas changer d'un coup. Elle avait un cerveau, et cela suffirait bien pour être l' _amie_ d'Albus.

.

Elle se sentait un peu mal soudainement. Elle regardait dans le miroir, son reflet de quand elle avait seize ans, un reflet encore moins flatteur que ce dont elle se souvenait. Que faisait-elle là ! Elle était revenue, elle y était. C'était le choc, c'était… elle était amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Hein ? Elle se regardait se regarder et déplorer son physique, et se laissa retomber dans le tournis inévitable. Dans la chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, elle eut un sursaut désagréable, sur son lit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'elle était déjà repartie, retombée dans cette autre vie. La frustration de ne pas savoir, de ne toujours pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qu'était ce _là_ la tint en alerte, encore un peu, et elle atterrit debout, à quatre heures de l'après-midi, au mois de mars, une robe dorée dans les mains, sa baguette et une série de produits sur sa table, et malgré tout franchement déprimée. _Ne pas résister_. Elle inspira fortement, et se força à se détendre. Sa propre conscience s'éloigna tranquillement, dissipant comme un nuage ses propres inquiétudes.

.

C'était un bal, on avait exigé d'eux tous qu'ils soient parfaits, de haut en bas, pas de danse et coupe de cheveux inclus. Weasley lui avait fait comprendre, d'un regard un peu dur, que si d'ordinaire il se fichait qu'elle ne soit pas très féminine, ses très bonnes notes ne suffiraient pas à justifier un buisson en lieu et place de chevelure. Maintenant qu'on était le jour en question, elle s'admettait complètement qu'elle avait fait tout cela en se voilant la face, comme si elle n'avait pas eu envie de se faire belle pour bien d'autres questions ! Maintenant qu'elle y était, et qu'elle était partie se préparer si tôt, elle ne pouvait plus que faire quelque chose de correct au moins. Ou rester à se cacher dans sa chambre, mais les chances que cela fonctionne étaient… limitées. Si elle abandonnait Elphias à son sort, il allait la tuer. Elle regarda son reflet encore intouché :

« - Poule mouillée, s'accusa-t-elle. D'abord, tu t'en fiches d'Albus. »

Pour le principe, elle se frappa la joue – un peu plus violemment que prévu – et après une lourde inspiration se mit au travail, petit à petit, un gros livre de sorts de beauté ouvert devant elle. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de sorts inutiles ! Elle avait tout prévu, et avait surestimé le temps. Avec une heure et demi d'avance, elle se tenait saucissonnée dans son corset doré et ses jupons, une grosse coiffure avec une fleur rouge sur la tête, des boucles de partout, les dents un peu refaites et le visage couvert de rouge. Maintenant quoi ? Ses voisines arrivaient, elle se cacha derrière les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, bizarrement honteuse d'être ainsi toute pomponnée.

Hésitante, enfermée derrière les rideaux, isolée des rires de ses camarades, se tenant fixe pour ne rien abimer, elle se sentait plus stupide que jamais. Alors, précautionneusement, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et prit un livre sur la pierre philosophale, un énorme bouquin illisible, fait de notes prises lors de conférences de Nicolas Flamel. Le temps alors s'écoula enfin, presque trop vite.

« - Hermione, lança une voix hésitante. Tu, tu es là… ? »

Elle ouvrit brutalement le rideau. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais il n'y avait plus personne ici, autour d'elle. Les dortoirs étaient vides, il faisait nuit dehors. Elphias était exactement au niveau de la limite qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser.

« - Je suis là, je suis là, se précipita-t-elle en passant les mains sur son impressionnante meringue de tissu.

\- Ah merci Merlin ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais disparu, ou que tu avais trouvé un meilleur cavalier.

\- Non, non, je ne te ferais jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses chaussures précipitamment. Voilà, voilà.

\- Wow, Hermione. Tu es impressionnante, tu vois j'avais raison.

\- Merci, fit-elle essoufflée. »

Ils redescendirent les marches à toute vitesse, et déboulèrent sans grande classe dans le Hall, se redressant tous les deux. Elle lui prit le bras et tenta d'assumer une expression aussi professionnelle et belle que possible. L'endroit était bondé, les officiels étaient déjà entrés, et il s'agissait maintenant de ne _pas avoir l'air d'un troupeau_. Arrêtés derrière un couple de septième année, plus grands qu'eux, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« - Sais-tu si… ? tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas de cavalière. Mais je ne sais pas. »

Mais la réponse vint très vite. D'un coin, la voix du professeur Weasley s'éleva suraiguë :

« - Comment osez-vous ! et moi qui allait vous présenter au Ministre personnellement. Je vous préviens, vous allez me trouver quelqu'un pour vous accompagner le temps de la présentation, ou je vous fais exclure de cette école ! »

Un cercle se formait autour des deux personnes concernées, et ils virent Albus hausser les épaules d'un air assez faussement désolé, très bizarrement élégant dans une robe de cérémonie bleu ciel. Il avait quelque chose de déplaisant, une sorte d'arrogance, qui fit froncer le nez à Hermione. Le professeur renvoya Albus se joindre aux autres sous une pluie de reproches, se trouvant visiblement vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire un exemple, se privant ainsi du meilleur élève de tous les temps. Leur ami se recula, petit à petit, dans la foule. En tournant, il les aperçut du coin du regard. Ses yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre, illisibles, et il s'arrêta longtemps sur sa silhouette à elle, habillée comme une poupée. Puis, secouant la tête, il disparut derrière la foule des élèves.


	6. Au bal des illusions

**LE DESTIN _RETROUVE_**

 _Bonjour ! Un immense merci à Pika-Clo pour ses reviews qui sont toujours si agréables à recevoir ! Et merci à mes autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à dans 2 semaines ! Bises, Bergère_

 **Au bal des illusions**

L'ensemble de l'opération était, en fait, très fastidieux. Les officiels parlèrent un à un, chacun de ce ton oratoire forcé que l'on prend en toute occasion, très rythmé de façon artificielle. Ils se tenaient les uns à côté des autres, formant de longs rangs autour de la salle. Le bon point, c'était qu'avec tout ce temps passé à écouter d'une oreille ce qui se disait, Hermione eut le temps d'apprécier la décoration de la salle. Elle avait écouté consciencieusement les premières déclarations, au côté d'Elphias qui pour sa part resta concentré du début à la fin. Mais elle avait très vite compris que, de toute façon, ils allaient tous répéter à peu près la même chose, faire l'éloge de Phineas Black, parler de la longévité de l'école, et puis faire un grand discours sur l'inspiration que les Fondateurs doivent être pour nous tous, grâce à qui presque tout le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne était uni dans une connaissance commune et une culture partagée. Lorsque le troisième officiel eut répété tout cela dans un ordre différent, en exprimant surtout son immense _gratitude_ , elle abandonna complètement.

Le haut plafond était caché par plus de bougies que d'ordinaire, et voletaient en l'air paillettes et brillants, qui ne tombaient jamais. Le long des murs, de lourds chandeliers flottant illuminaient la pièce d'une façon à la fois plus tamisée et plus impressionnante que d'habitude, et une lumière bleuâtre tombait d'on ne savait où sur l'estrade d'où chacun parlait tour à tour. Les tables avaient été enlevées, et ne restait qu'un pourtour de petites tables rondes et hautes, laissant une sorte de couloir dans lequel tous étaient parqués pour le moment, et la place d'une large piste de danse. Les tables encore vides étaient recouvertes de nappes de dentelles, aux couleurs des quatre maisons, et il était indubitable que dans quelques instants, lorsqu'enfin tout cela serait fini, elles se couvriraient des mets les plus fins. Son estomac était bizarrement noué, cette idée-là ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir, pour être honnête.

Quant à tous ceux qui étaient là… c'était un déluge de couleurs vives et de tenues tout à fait grandiloquentes. La vraie différence par rapport au monde moldu qu'elle avait connu, c'était finalement que les hommes eux aussi portaient du rouge, du vert, du blanc, en de longues robes ornées. Certains avaient l'air ridicule, dans des tenues trop grandes ou qui ne leur allaient pas du tout. D'autres à côté, surtout les filles il fallait le dire, avaient tiré avantage de cette opportunité de porter autre chose que la tenue réglementaire. Elle n'avait rien à dire, elle faisait pareil. En face, tout seul au niveau d'un angle, et visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, Albus était encadré de deux couples de septième année, plus grands que lui, qui chuchotaient derrière lui. Il avait une sorte de prestance, comme oublieuse. Il ne fallait pas se concentrer là-dessus.

Elle revint poser son regard sur le ministre, qui était le dernier à parler. Un petit bonhomme, vraiment minuscule, enfermé dans des robes qui semblaient le faire tenir droit comme un pique et lui serrer même le cou. Et puis ça s'en était enfin fini. Le ministre invita la directrice adjointe, directrice de Serpentard, une sorte de fil de fer de près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, mais la personne féminine la plus haut gradée dans la hiérarchie de Poudlard, et l'on lança la musique. C'était la valse la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais vu et c'était dire, mais elle se retint de rire : tout le morceau, ils restèrent tous les deux les seuls sur la piste, la danse d'ouverture, sous le regard respectueux des adultes et franchement dubitatif de la plupart des élèves. Enfin, le morceau s'arrêta. Black invita O'Connor, ce qui faisait un couple moins ridicule, les préfets en chef, tous en cœur – ils n'avaient visiblement pas le choix – allèrent sur la piste, et puis le reste des officiels. A la fin de ce morceau, plus long encore, ils eurent le droit de bouger. Elphias lui tendit la main d'un air désolé de lui imposer cela, mais il ne dansait pas si mal. C'était plutôt la foule qui rendait la chose difficile, mais tant pis.

« - Merci encore, Hermione. Je ne suis pas Albus, je n'aurais pas pu simplement venir tout seul.

\- Arrête, c'est un service mutuel !

\- D'accord, mais bon… Enfin tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette robe. Tu vois comme j'avais raison !

\- Elphias…, rit-elle. »

Le morceau finissait, ils s'étaient éloignés de la piste et Hermione avait saisi, pour s'occuper, une coupe d'allez-savoir-quoi. Albus était de l'autre côté et, les ayant aperçus, finit par se décider à revenir dans leur direction, faisant le tour par derrière les tables, mais Weasley l'attrapa en chemin. Le professeur tenait par le poignet une grande fille de septième année, une gryffondor plantureuse et ravissante, très maquillée, visiblement ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus présentable, et saisissait Albus par la manche le posta à côté d'elle d'un air sévère ; elle passa docilement le bras dans le sien. Albus avait un air boudeur très exagéré qui lui fit échapper un petit sourire en coin, malgré sa désapprobation pour ce qui était de la _manière_ de se comporter.

« - Se plaindre d'être présenté au ministre de la Magie en personne, fit Elphias, c'est bien Albus ça !

\- Ah ça… »

Malgré elle, elle sentait combien elle aurait apprécié, elle, être présentée au ministre, pouvoir dire qu'elle lui avait parlé en personne. Quelque part, pas très loin de l'estrade, le cavalier de la jeune fille semblait prêt à déverser tout son ressentiment de s'être vu retirer sa cavalière et de se retrouver tout seul. Elle reporta son regard vers Albus et la jeune fille à côté, ressentant à son tour un petit pic de jalousie, mais retenant toute remarque.

« - Je suis sûre qu'il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est là, lui dit Elphias.

\- Hein ? Euh… ah oui peut-être, répondit-elle comme si cela ne lui importait pas. Possible. »

Cette manière qu'avait Elphias de toujours tout sentir et pressentir était parfois franchement désagréable. Elle se sentait atteinte profondément, mise à nu. Elle secoua la tête et dit avec un rire un peu étranglé :

« - C'est elle qu'il t'aurait fallu, comme cavalière.

\- Mais non… »

.

C'était tard dans la soirée. Une grande partie des élèves étaient partis, de ci de là, et il n'y avait plus un seul officiel du ministère. La piste était à moitié vide, certains y dansaient une sorte de quadrille qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique. Elphias était parti se coucher, mais, ne sachant même pas trop pourquoi, elle était restée, assise dans un coin sur un tabouret qu'elle avait récupéré par hasard. Elle regardait toute la pièce avec une bizarre nostalgie, un peu déçue de tout et sans pourtant mettre le doigt dessus.

« - Hermione ? »

La voix l'Albus n'avait pas ce ton un peu orgueilleux de d'habitude, elle y décela une pointe d'hésitation qu'il semblait ne jamais connaître, ou du moins toujours cacher, et en se retournant elle trouva son regard, malgré tout, aussi libre que d'habitude, aussi illisible. Sa main monta, par réflexe, vers sa coiffure qui, depuis le temps qu'elle était en place, devait avoir sévèrement perdu de sa tenue, mais elle l'arrêta en l'air, se forçant à ne pas faire attention à cela.

« - Oui ?

\- Je pense que la soirée est bientôt finie, lui dit-il.

\- Elle n'était pas magnifique, répliqua-t-elle en reposant ses mains à plat, chacune sur un genou. »

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à la fixer, droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentit transpirer, et s'en détesta. Il lui tendit la main, avec un sourire un peu amusé, et demanda.

« - Alors, une danse ? »

Elle hocha bêtement la tête, sans même trop y réfléchir, mais resta assise un moment avant de réagir et de se lever en lui tendant la main. Il lui prit la taille, sans appuyer, presque comme s'il n'y était pas, elle posa la main sur son épaule. Elle se sentait très calme, maintenant, très tranquille : c'était Albus, malgré tout, elle le connaissait très bien. Etre amoureuse de lui, maintenant que la valse commençait, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tout bien réfléchi. Malgré tout son dédain apparent pour cet exercice, Albus dansait très bien – bien mieux qu'Elphias. Elle dut ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise, car il émit un petit gloussement :

« - J'ai suivi les cours comme toi, tu sais.

\- Quand même, sourit-elle. »

Le silence retomba. La musique était rapide, il était tout compte fait assez facile de ne pas parler, de se concentrer sur les mouvements et sur sa respiration. Maintenant que la piste était vide, il était beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer qu'en début de soirée, ils passèrent trois ou quatre fois devant l'estrade lorsque le morceau fini. Et enchaîna sur quelque chose de bien plus lent. Ils restèrent là, cette fois il y avait tout le temps de penser, et de parler, mais elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, ni quoique ce soit d'autre. De son regard bleu, il regardait autour de lui, semblant balayer la salle du regard, son pas était un peu moins assuré qu'avant.

« - Je suis désolé, de ne pas t'avoir invitée avant.

\- A danser ? Je ne danse pas très bien Albus, tu avais bien raison…

\- Non, non, avant ça. »

Il baissa enfin le regard vers elle, tranquillement, de l'air de n'en rien penser, comme toujours. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, une partie d'elle s'enflamma. Elle crut voir arriver tout, tout ce dont elle savait que l'absolue impossibilité, l'irréconciliable imaginaire. Elle déglutit avec un peu de difficulté :

« - Mais non Albus, voyons. Ce n'est rien.

\- Tout de même. Je veux dire, j'aurais dû rebondir sur la suggestion d'Elphias, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu attendais.

\- Euh… Oui, je l'avais envisagé. C'est tout. Ce n'est rien. »

Il ne rajouta rien. Elle resta, le visage tendu en l'air, vers lui, l'observant, prête presque à se faire embrasser. La valse se finit, Albus la lâcha tranquillement, il ne rajouta rien pendant un moment puis, saisissant un verre – un verre pour lui, pas pour elle – lui dit :

« - Bon, tant mieux. Et puis tu étais avec Elphias.

\- Oui… fit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il fit un petit bruit, comme un rire, en marchant vers la sortie, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive. Et elle le suivit, tout en se sentant un peu bête : toute cette montagne qu'elle s'était faite d'une pauvre petite valse sans signification. Les couloirs étaient vides, elle aurait eu envie de l'arrêter – qui disait qu'elle avait décidé de quitter la _fête_ elle ? – mais ne parvenait pas à se décider.

« - Tu sais, Elphias avait du nez quand même ?

\- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde t'a trouvée très jolie, la moitié des garçons que j'ai entendu parler de toi ont remarqué.

\- Oh… »

Il n'ajouta rien. Il ne dit rien de plus. La déception acheva de s'inscrire en elle, le corset qui lui serrait la taille lui rentrait soudain dans les côtes, elle avait mal aux pieds et elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle eut envie de lui dire quelque chose, envie soudainement de tout mettre au clair. Et puis, en ouvrant la bouche…

« - Et sinon, ce ministre de la Magie ?

\- Un poids plume, et pas que physiquement. Il trouve que Nicolas Flamel, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Un imbécile.

\- Je vois… »


	7. Colère de dragon

**LE DESTIN _RETROUVE_**

 _Bonjour ! Un grand merci à Pika-Clo pour ses reviews ! Et merci à mes autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises, Bergère. PS : j'en profite pour espérer que vos proches vont bien._

 **Colère de dragon**

Elle avait ravalé sa honte, pourtant connue d'elle seule, de toutes ses étranges espérances qui l'avaient percée de part en part pendant le bal. Elle s'était levée le lendemain matin, elle était allée manger, elle avait rigolé avec les garçons, discuté avec Elphias, passé un long moment à la bibliothèque, elle avait fait sa journée la tête haute, l'air de rien, et elle avait retrouvé son lit, et les jours s'étaient enchaînés. Elle n'y pensait presque plus. Aujourd'hui, même, en ce tout début de mois de juin, Mikhaïl Weasley, un petit-cousin de leur professeur à un degré inconnu, et incidemment placé à Poufsouffle, était venu lui demander s'il pouvait lui écrire pendant les vacances, _sans que cela soit gênant ou…_ Elphias avait soufflé derrière elle qu'il était de la branche riche de la famille. Elle en était devenue rouge vif, et elle avait balbutié un oui. Il ne s'agissait pas d'épouser ce rouquin à l'air un peu patibulaire, mais finalement, correspondre comme cela, pourquoi pas, cela lui changerait les idées.

.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Au milieu de sa sixième année, dans la Grande Salle, face à la tasse de thé qu'elle prenait toujours pour petit déjeuner, avec un verre de jus de citrouille et des œufs. Tout était normal, Albus et Elphias étaient du côté masculin de la table, face à elle. Albus ne mangeait que des choses sucrées, son thé même était rempli de plusieurs sucres. Oui, cette scène était normale, Mikhaïl était passé lui dire bonjour. Il avait une présence agréable et tranquille, et il la couvait de regards admiratifs qui, malgré tout, avaient quelque chose de plaisant. Elle ne lui était pas du tout attachée, non, mais enfin, elle appréciait sa présence. Enfin oui, tout était normal, ce matin. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du courrier. Elle n'avait que le journal, Albus pour sa part une lettre du Ministère au sujet de laquelle il marmonna, en l'ouvrant, _sûrement le_ _Magenmagot_. Le journal n'apportait pas d'information fascinante, mais diligemment, pour rentabiliser son achat, elle se mit à lire, malgré tout, les articles principaux.

« - Mr Dumbledore ! »

La voix un peu aiguë du professeur Black raisonna dans son dos : visiblement, il y avait eu quelques murmures annonçant sa venue, mais absorbée dans sa lecture elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le Directeur ne se levait jamais de sa table pour venir vers eux, d'ordinaire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner rapidement et de jeter un coup d'œil : c'était bel et bien lui. Elle reporta son regard sur ses amis. Elphias devait avoir une expression semblable à la sienne, étonnée, mais Albus ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça, peut-être davantage gêné d'ailleurs. Phineas Black arborait une expression si proche du respect, pendant la seconde où elle l'avait vu, qu'elle se dit que cette lettre du Magenmagot, ce n'était peut-être pas si anodin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, bruyamment, avec une sorte d'emphase qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se lancer dans un monologue. Ne voulant pas se tordre le cou à la manière d'une autruche et avoir l'air d'une imbécile, elle dut se concentrer sur les expressions de ces amis pour avoir une idée de ce que le Directeur faisait. Enfin il reprit.

« - Monsieur Dumbledore, toutes mes félicitations !

\- Merci monsieur le Directeur, dit Albus d'un air dégagé, mais en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, non, vraiment, vous faites honneur à l'école. Il n'y a pas de trophée pour ce genre d'accomplissements, mais je vous ferai faire une plaque, ou quelque chose.

\- Merci, répéta Albus de cette expression toujours à la fois fière et honteuse, qui parvenait à la neutralité la plus totale et qui sembla, de ce fait, mettre un doute dans les pensées du Directeur.

\- Dans son courrier, le Ministre me dit qu'il vous a écrit, vous savez, pour vous faire part de la nouvelle avant la remise du prix. Je ne sais pas si…

\- Si, si, coupa Albus un peu sèchement, ce qui sembla surprendre les autres autant qu'elle. Si, j'ai le courrier. »

En disant cela, au lieu de présenter la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, il la couvrit de sa serviette dans un geste qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du Directeur à côté de leur table, il lui vint à l'esprit de se demander de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un événement particulier, d'une conférence, de quoique ce fut de ce genre, qui dans les mois derniers auraient amené Albus à une reconnaissance ministérielle.

« - Très bien. Toutes mes félicitations. J'irai me procurer l'article, je vous voir ce dont tout le monde parle.

\- Hm, acquiesça Albus de la façon la plus vague possible.

\- Quel numéro ?

\- Celui d'octobre, je crois.

\- Très bien ! Bon, je me ferai un plaisir de vous accompagner à votre remise de prix. En attendant, passez une bonne journée. »

Lentement, Black s'éloigna. Le silence intimidant qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle se dissipa lentement, laissant les conversations reprendre leur droit. Elphias semblait s'adapter à la situation docilement, avec même un manque de curiosité qui manqua la sidérer ; mais il lui sembla, à le voir grignoter un morceau de toast en regardant délibérément dans le vide, qu'il attendait en fait de voir sa réaction à elle. Une sorte d'effroi lui serra le cœur brutalement : il n'y avait pas de raison, du moins pour le moment, mais elle avait un bizarre pressentiment, nourri de toutes ces petites choses, de ces gestes à peine esquissés. L'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans de louche, voire de nécessairement désagréable, de décevant ou… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, qui lui paraissait sèche et serrée.

« - Albus ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il. »

Il n'alla pas plus loin, pris une gorgée de thé. Elle s'agaça un peu, brutalement. La sensation de malaise se renforça dans son estomac, et elle déglutit avec encore plus de difficultés. L'idée de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait lui parut stupide, alors même qu'elle ouvrait la bouche – qui était-elle pour lui demander cela, sa mère, sa femme ? C'était ridicule… Il reprit une gorgée de thé, semblant ne regarder nulle part, et sa colère lui revint :

« - C'est quoi cet article ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle savait agressif.

\- Un article, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte qui acheva de la rendre folle.

\- Un article sur quoi ?

\- Sur Nicolas Flamel.

\- Hein ? »

Elle entendit sa voix monter dans les aigus, et quelques personnes se retournèrent dans sa direction. Elle se savait rouge et colérique, et tant de questions et de récriminations menaçaient de se former sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne pouvait, de toute façon, plus rien dire du tout, rien ne serait sorti de sa bouche entr'ouverte. Bien sûr, il était toujours possible qu'il y ait erreur, qu'elle soit en train de s'imaginer le pire sans raison, de se faire un film de A à Z. C'était possible, et malgré tout, l'absence de réponse d'Albus ne pouvait que confirmer qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se leva, repoussant le banc dans un grand raclement, et prit la direction de la sortie à pas forcenés, une expression renfrognée sur le visage, après avoir lancé un regard qui se voulait significatif à Albus. Il ne vint pas.

.

« - Comment as-tu pu _oser_? hurla-t-elle à la figure d'Albus, dehors sous la neige avec une grosse capuche, sans gants et sans écharpe.

\- C'est un article, et ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas un article d'alchimie portant sur la pierre philosophale, peut-être ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais c'est ce que _j_ 'avais commencé à travailler _moi_ , c'est ma question et mon idée. Et non seulement tu écris un article sans m'en parler, mais en plus ensuite tu ne daignes même pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! Et tu ne préviens pas et…

\- Hermione, je…

\- _Hermione, gnagna,_ tu vas encore me prendre pour une imbécile ! Encore !

\- Comment ça ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ne me dis pas des choses de ce genre. Mais là c'est du _plagiat_ !

\- Mais non ! se défendit-il.

\- Oh si ! Mais tu sais ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, au fond, tu as sûrement fait _effectivement_ quelque chose de brillant de mon idée. Non, ce qui m'insupporte, c'est que tu ne m'aies pas même prévenu, que tu aies tout fait dans mon dos. Une idée que j'avais partagée avec toi en te faisant _confiance_ ! »

Sa voix montant dans les aigus à nouveau, elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, sentant que tout en elle était hérissé, elle ne savait même plus la sensation de froid. Elphias, un peu à l'écart, semblait attendre le résultat avec une curiosité mal-à-l'aise.

« - Hermione, franchement, écoute-moi…

\- Non ! C'est fini. Tu es brillant, tu es intelligent, tu es… Enfin tout ce que tu veux ! Mais là, c'est fini, insista-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, surpris d'une manière qui acheva de la rendre folle, si la chose était même possible.

\- Notre _amitié_ , Albus ! Ou devrais-je dire cet arrangement dans lequel tu te sers de moi quand tu en as besoin, et un point c'est tout ? »

Albus lui répondit, quelque part derrière elle, sa voix se perdant dans les flocons de neige, et, surtout, dans sa volonté de ne rien entendre de ce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait dire pour arranger les choses. Elle se sentait brûler des pieds à la tête, au point même que les flocons se transformaient en pluie au-dessus d'elle. Oui, elle était absolument furieuse et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa rage. Quelque chose, profondément, en elle, savait parfaitement que si elle faisait cela, si elle se laissait aller à ressentir autre chose d'une colère dévorante, ce serait la tristesse, la déception, même le chagrin d'amour, qui viendraient la consumer ainsi. Et cela ridicule, en plus d'être triste. Mieux valait en vouloir à Albus, mieux valait couper ici des fils bien trop douloureux, qu'elle avait laissés l'enserrer au fil du temps, qui en étaient presque à lui aliéner, au-delà du cœur, l'esprit. Mais non, il n'en était pas question. Oh non ! Que cet espèce d'égoïste si plein de lui-même fasse sa vie sans elle. Peut-être avait-elle réellement besoin, ou envie de lui dans sa vie, mais il était hors de question que…

« - Hermione ? »

À bien un mètre derrière elle, observant une sorte de distance de sécurité qu'elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir, Elphias tentait visiblement de la faire revenir sur terre.

« - Non, non, Elphias. Dans l'état où je suis-je vais t'envoyer bouillir dans le lac et tu n'as rien fait, toi…

\- Mais… ça va ?

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle avec violence avant de tenter de se radoucir. Non, pas vraiment, mais… ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas te demander de choisir ton camp. »

Son sourire était si figé qu'il lui faisait mal au coin des lèvres. Aussi elle ne tint pas longtemps et repartit à grand pas vers le château. Non, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

.

En se levant, elle trouva un hibou tapant à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle partageait, avec insistance. Les cheveux encore emmêlés et se trainant hors de son lit, elle alla récupérer le papier qui était accroché à sa patte. D'un air effrayé, l'oiseau s'enfuit alors subitement, et la laissa avec le parchemin, bizarrement doux au toucher. En se frottant les yeux, elle vit le titre du magazine d'où cela provenait, _Alchimie magie_ , et tout de suite sentit la colère la reprendre. Alors en plus il avait le culot de lui envoyer à la figure le résultat de son pillage. Ah bah oui, vraiment ! Sortant sa baguette, prête à détruire tout de suite la page, elle remarqua cependant un énorme barbouillage en rouge, en bas, auquel son regard accrocha malgré elle. Avec une plume, à l'encre écarlate, quelqu'un – Albus, sans l'ombre d'un doute – avait entouré une dizaine de fois ce qui semblait être une note finale, puisqu'elle faisait suite à la signature. En dessous de l'ensemble de l'article, il avait écrit : « Avec tous mes remerciements envers Hermione Granger, qui a été la première à m'intéresser à ce sujet et à qui je dois bien des idées. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brutalement, puis elle les plissa et approcha le papier avec un air de suspicion. Comment ça, il l'avait citée ? Elle relut cette espèce bizarre de dédicace finale le nez retroussé, incapable de décider ce qu'elle pensait. Bon, il avait mis son nom, il ne lui avait pas _tout_ volé de façon absolument affreuse, d'accord. L'article, écrit en tout petit, était entièrement imprimé sur la grande page : sans trop s'en rendre compte, par une sorte d'habitude qui, sans doute, ne la quitterait jamais, elle commença à le lire. C'était bien le style d'Albus, simple et naturel jusque dans les moments où il abordait des notions vraiment complexes. La lecture, à dire vraie, était passionnante. Arrivée au bout, elle bouillonnait de questions, de remarques. Son regard retomba sur le nom qu'il avait mis en avant, visiblement dans l'espoir de la calmer, d'apaiser la colère qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis près d'une semaine. Cela lui redonna un sentiment d'injustice et de colère, nourri d'une bizarre admiration pour cet article brillant. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main, elle la pointa vers le papier qui s'enflamma dans une sorte de rugissement, comme mangé par un dragon.

Ah oui, il pensait se faire pardonner si facilement ? Eh bien il rêvait !

.

« - Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas le détester à ce point ?

\- Ah mais… le _détester_ , non. Lui en vouloir au point de ne pas avoir envie de lui parler ou de le voir, ça oui. »

Elphias poussa un soupir. Elle pouvait le comprendre. L'année touchait à sa fin, et elle n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Albus. Enfin, si, elle lui avait dit « Bonjour » et « queues de rats » pendant un cours de potion où ils s'étaient retrouvés en paire. Albus paraissait désolé, un peu. Pas assez pour lui donner envie de passer l'éponge réellement. Finalement, c'était Elphias qui payait les pots cassés : pour sa part, elle était encore assez remontée pour ne pas ressentir à plein combien il lui manquait. La nuit, si, quand elle cherchait à s'endormir. Mais elle se tenait si occupée…

« - Bon, et Mikhaïl ?

\- Mikhaïl ? Il est gentil.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'un air distrait.

\- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup…

\- Ah non, arrête avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que je t'embête avec Joséphine, moi, hein ?

\- Hermione, je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de Joséphine et je t'ai demandé conseil. Ça n'a rien à voir…

\- Bon, il est gentil, oui, c'est tout.

\- Ok, ok, d'accord, abandonna son ami. Je n'en dis pas plus, avec ton tempérament de feu en ce moment, je vais prendre à la place du concerné ! »


	8. Raz-de-marée

**LE DESTIN _RETROUVE_**

 _Ok, honte sur moi, honte sur ma vache (oui c'est Mulan) : je suis en retard d'au moins une semaine. J'ai des excuses (ma vie c'est le bordel, j'étais en concours blanc, passe l'agreg tu verras c'est rigolo) et vraiment, j'ai oublié. Mais bon mes excuses clairement on s'en fiche et donc, sans plus attendre, et avec mes plus grands remerciements à mes lecteurs et j'ai quand même l'affront d'espérer une review ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Bises, Bergère_

 **Raz-de-marée**

Elle était partie en vacances pour l'été sans dire au revoir à Albus. Ils ne s'étaient pas écrit. Maintenant, sur la plateforme du Poudlard Express, elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de regarder de-ci de-là, à la recherche de sa si caractéristique silhouette. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Que ferait-elle, ensuite ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Ces parents lui avaient fourni une rente, qu'ils promettaient de lui donner pour ses 21 ans afin qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle souhaitait dans _son_ monde, ce monde qu'ils comprenaient si peu. Dans deux semaines, elle aurait 17 ans et, dans ledit monde, elle serait déjà majeure mais encore privée de moyens – elle avait tenté d'expliquer cela à ses parents, mais leur ouverture au monde magique avait ses limites et elle avait très vite compris qu'elle ne tirerait qu'un plus vif refus à insister de la sorte.

Peut-être retournerait-elle à ses parents, pendant un temps. Elle n'avait rien contre, mais il faudrait qu'elle se trouve une occupation. Elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout comme une femme passive, elle s'insupporterait. Et puis il lui faudrait gagner de l'argent : le pécule préparé par ses parents était confortable, mais pas pour une vie. Cela dit, elle savait qu'elle trouverait assez facilement un emploi subalterne. Pour le reste, en tant que femme… Enfin, elle aviserait. On lui avait expliqué que le monde sorcier, pour ce qui était de l'indépendance féminine, était très en avance. Elle attendait de constater.

Enfin, du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle manœuvrait sa lourde valise, elle l'aperçut. Il paraissait s'être encore affiné de visage, un visage très délicat et volontaire, charmant, dont elle se détourna rapidement. Savoir qu'il était là lui suffisait, elle ne voulait pas entrer en contact davantage. Elle s'était calmée, sa rage bue jusqu'à la lie. Maintenant, elle l'avait pardonné, pour cette fois, et elle ne le voyait plus. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'au moindre contact ce sentiment insupportable qui ne voulait pas s'en aller du fond de son cœur reviendrait exploser et lui ferait faire la même erreur : à nouveau, elle ferait _trop_ confiance à Albus, en qui on ne pouvait avoir qu'une confiance limitée, avec qui il n'y avait qu'une intimité limitée. Et, sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle attirait une fois de plus une déception intense voire une vraie blessure. Elle ne voulait pas se faire ça, et elle avait envie d'être à la hauteur de son idée d'elle-même : elle était à l'orée de devenir une femme mature, intelligente, indépendante. Elle se devait d'être cela. Albus entra dans le wagon des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. Il était bien sûr devenu cela, cette année. Il n'y avait pas de simples préfets et septième année, elle n'avait donc plus de poste. Mais cela lui allait. Elle avait l'autorisation de se servir des locaux de Potions personnellement, elle passerait le temps gagné à cela. Elle avait décidé de se perfectionner là-dedans, être à la pointe de quelque chose.

.

Mi-octobre. Cours de transplanage. Beaucoup de désartibulations pour peu de résultat, l'instructeur n'avait vraiment aucun talent pédagogique. Rangés par ordre alphabétique, hommes et femmes mélangés, elle avait devant elle, à un rang d'écart, Elphias et Albus côte à côte. En réussissant sa tentative, Albus se trouva retourné, face à elle, vraiment précisément en face, presque comme s'il l'avait fait exprès – c'était lui, il n'était même pas impossible qu'il ait maîtrisé son premier transplanage aussi incroyablement. Il avait fini par cesser de la rechercher, parfois son regard bleu la parcourait de haut en bas et elle réprimait le frisson en serrant tous les muscles en elle, jusqu'au plus intérieur de la mâchoire. Immobile, il laissa son insupportable regard bleu la transpercer un moment, les traits fins de son visage parfaitement statufiés, comme si elle lui avait lancé un _Petrificus Totalus_ particulièrement réussi. Puis son visage se fissura en quelque sorte, il tenta un petit sourire. Comme par réflexe, elle répondit par un sourire elle aussi. L'instant d'après, il avait fait demi-tour et expliquait comment faire à Elphias.

.

La chevelure rousse de Mikhaïl était reconnaissable entre mille. L'autre jour, il lui avait proposé, lors de leur prochaine sortie dans Pré-au-Lard, d'aller prendre un thé tous les deux. Elle lui avait dit oui. Elle se sentait mener ce pauvre type en bateau, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : il était gentil, sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable. Cela lui changeait les idées. Depuis, il l'évitait bizarrement. Il avait l'air d'avoir sauté le pas parce qu'on approchait de la fin de l'année, et que c'était presque, déjà, le mois de juin. La sortie d'ailleurs était pour après leur derniers examens, dans un mois. C'était un peu saugrenu, cette démarche mais tant pis, elle faisait avec. Le voir était agréable. Ne pas le voir ne la dérangeait pas.

.

« - Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourrais-je te demander un service ?

\- Oui ? »

D'accord, c'était puéril, mais il y avait un certain plaisir à laisser Albus dans cette situation incertaine, à le sentir très clairement en demande, ainsi, et elle en situation de donner ou non. Cela faisait du bien.

« - Je vais devoir m'absenter, demain.

\- Oui. »

Paraître ne pas s'intéresser à la raison de son absence était très difficile, mais au prix d'un gros effort elle feignit l'indifférence. Il était venu lui parler, elle répondait, c'était déjà bien. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de davantage.

« - Pourrais-tu me passer tes cours de runes ?

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

\- Personne d'autre en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

\- Ah. Et depuis quand as-tu besoin des cours ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- J'aime bien les avoir quand même. »

Elle déglutit lentement, pesant sa réponse. Les runes avaient été, depuis la troisième année, _leur_ matière. Parce qu'Elphias n'y allait pas. Plus même, les runes avaient été la matière préférée de leur amitié, pour ce qui la concernait, parce que c'était le seul cours où elle était meilleure que lui. Probablement parce qu'il se concentrait moins qu'elle, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas un sens très aigu des langues. Ils avaient des notes équivalentes, ce n'était pas la question, Albus n'avait que des Optimal, partout. Mais elle sentait mieux la langue que lui, il l'avait toujours reconnu.

Elle était en mesure de lui dire non. Elle l'observa.

« - D'accord, je les donnerai à Elphias.

\- Merci. »

Il y eut une longue pause. Elle pressait ses lèvres, très serrées, très tendues. Si elle desserrait tous ces muscles, elle allait sans l'ombre d'un doute lui dire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait _pas_ lui en donner la satisfaction. D'ailleurs, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Albus, lui, ne semblait pas préoccupé de points d'honneur de cette sorte :

« - Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai dit que je te passais mes notes de runes. Pas qu'on faisait la conversation. »

Elle se retourna avec une sorte de violence et le planta là. Elle avait été _si_ tentée de reprendre la conversation. Heureusement que son honneur piqué à vif l'avait rattrapée à temps. Sinon elle se serait rembarquée dans ce bateau qui ne pouvait, pour elle, qu'échouer. Il fallait continuer comme cela. Tant pis si, en même temps que ce bizarre sentiment de puissance, il y avait un peu de culpabilité.

.

« - Eh bien voilà ?

\- Oui… »

Depuis qu'ils avaient commandé leur thé, Mikhaïl avait un comportement très bizarre. Il était devenu rouge, du cou au front, comme s'il avait eu très chaud, et passait le bras dans sa chevelure rousse toutes les trente secondes.

Elphias lui avait dit de faire _attention_ parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, vraiment. Elle avait chassé l'idée d'un geste de la main, mais à le voir se tortiller comme cela, il fallait admettre que la chose était plus que probable. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle en pensait. Cette espèce de sentiment qui l'emplissait de timidité n'était pas vraiment attirant, il la laissait assez peu enthousiasmée, mais pas inquiète non plus. Il ne disait plus rien, et le silence devenait gênant, elle se racla la gorge brutalement. Toujours rien.

« - Tout va bien, Mikhaïl ?

\- Euh, oui, oui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air…

\- Eh bien… Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- Hm, hm. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire _oui_ , au vu de ce qu'il allait dire elle ne voulait pas être trop engageante. Malgré elle, l'idée d'être ainsi appréciée si complètement lui réchauffait les entrailles, remontait l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Il promena un regard affolé, comme une bête traquée, tout autour d'eux. Le salon de thé était presque vide, rien ne viendrait le sauver de sa propre résolution.

« - Voilà. Je… t'admire beaucoup.

\- Euh… merci, fit-elle avait hésitation, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à cela.

\- Je veux dire. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que je te suis, euh, très attaché, mais je crois que tu le sais. »

Il fit une longue pause, elle se sentit obligée d'acquiescer, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Bizarrement, la déclaration ne lui réchauffait pas tant le cœur que ça, elle se sentait même un peu mal-à-l'aise dans ce bizarre tête-à-tête.

« - Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que ce n'est pas un sentiment stupide et infondé. Je suis profondément admiratif de ton intelligence et de… Enfin, voilà, conclut-il en rougissant violemment.

\- Merci… Mais…

\- Non, non attends. Voilà, donc, je n'oserais jamais te euh… te demander une quelconque forme de liaison, comme ça. En plus tu viens d'une famille moldue, comme moi, nous devons avoir les mêmes habitudes de ce côté-là. »

Elle plissa les yeux. Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle déglutit un peu difficilement. C'était à son tour de se sentir isolée, comme sur un radeau, en pleine mer, rien à l'horizon que l'inconnu avec qui elle se trouvait. C'était assez franchement désagréable.

« - Donc, reprit-il avec une sorte de ton décisif. Je voulais te euh… D'abord, ne va pas immédiatement à la réponse, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Et ne… Enfin… Voilà. Je suis aussi prêt à faire ça bien pour le familial…

-Mikhaïl…, tenta-t-elle d'interrompre.

\- Donc. Veux-tu, Hermione, m'épouser ?

\- Hein ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle sentit que son visage s'était déformé dans une expression tout à fait disgracieuse et étrange. En face d'elle, celui qu'elle commençait à considérer comme un ami se décomposait à vue d'œil. Elle se força à se recomposer un peu, à quitter cette expression d'inquiétude surprise. La chose était très difficile.

« - Désolée, je ne… m'y attendais pas.

\- D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Vraiment, ne… c'était vraiment, tout simplement, de la surprise.

\- D'accord…

\- Je vais y penser. »

De toute façon, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle n'avait pas d'idée, elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Elle allait, effectivement, y penser. Le visage de Mikhaïl c'était un peu détendu, elle se sentait mieux. Le reste de son discours prenait à nouveau un sens : il voulait simplement qu'elle soit une femme _honnête_. L'idée semblait à un millénaire de toutes ses préoccupations.

« - Voilà, fit-il avec une voix enrouée. C'est un peu une bouteille à la mer. Mais c'est gentil d'y penser. Je vais… je vais te laisser. »

.

Sur le quai, la figure d'Albus passa une fois encore, en quittant Poudlard pour toujours. Elle n'avait encore rien répondu à Mikhaïl, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé de toute façon. Elle s'était promis de se concentrer là-dessus pendant ce temps de latence, maintenant qu'elle était diplômée. Elphias partait avec Albus faire le tour du monde. Elle en ressentait un peu de jalousie. Elle-même restait là.


	9. Bouleversements épistolaires

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour à tous._

 _D'abord : pardon. Je suis vraiment désolée, ma vie personnelle et mes études ont été pour le moins chaotiques ces derniers mois et je vous ai laissés tombés. Mais j'ai besoin d'écrire, j'ai des chapitres d'avance, je m'y remets. J'ai bien conscience que j'aurais perdu certains d'entre vous mais je promets de faire davantage d'efforts._

 _Previously : Mikhaïl a demandé Hermione en mariage._

 _Je vous embrasse et espère malgré tout vos avis._

 _Bises, Bergère_

 **Bouleversements épistolaires**

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je me permets de t'écrire le premier. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Il ne s'agit pas de te presser dans ta réponse, tu as, je te l'ai dit, tout le temps du monde. J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Mes parents, à qui j'ai dit que je t'avais, comme on dit, posé la question, aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer. Si, par hasard, tu acceptais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi, dans le courant juillet, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Avec toute l'affection du monde,_

 _Mikhaïl_

.

« - Il est bien ce garçon, au moins ?

\- Maman, je n'ai rien répondu encore. »

Elle avait commis l'erreur de parler à ses parents de l'invitation, et donc de la demande. Sa mère était devenue insupportable. D'un autre côté, elles n'avaient pas été si proches depuis très longtemps. Ce domaine-là, sa mère le comprenait. Bien mieux qu'elle.

« - Si tu y vas, pas d'imprudences…

\- Maman…

\- Tout de même. Et sinon, toute cette correspondance c'est lui ?

\- Non. J'ai un ami qui prépare son tour du monde. »

Elle serra les lèvres. Oui, Elphias allait partir avec Albus, c'était presque chose faite. De son côté, tous les métiers où elle proposait ses services – c'est-à-dire des choses qui demandaient au moins un minimum de capacités de intellectuelles – finissaient par froncer les sourcils quand elle déclarait qu'elle était sans attache, à part ses parents moldus. Décidément, peut-être avait-elle sous-estimé ce que c'était, s'en sortir seule dans ce monde aussi, en étant une femme. Elle s'y était un peu attendue, mais à la réflexion tout cela ressemblait bien à la petite bourgeoisie d'où elle venait. Ce n'était pas très plaisant. Ses hautes capacités en Potions semblaient réduites à néant dès qu'elle n'était pas _si magique que cela_ , et en plus de cela _sans mari ou fiancé_. En quoi cela affectait-il ses capacités, hein ? Pour peu, elle se serait revendiquée continuatrice de George Eliott. Mais cela n'atteignait pas les sorciers, de toute façon. Elphias et Albus faisaient le tour du monde, ensemble. Elle était clouée au salon de thé de sa mère. Peut-être allait-elle se rendre chez Mikhaïl, malgré tout.

.

 _Cher Mikhaïl,_

 _Tant que tes parents ne se font pas trop d'idées, alors avec le plus grand plaisir._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione._

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _Je me permets de t'écrire cette nouvelle moi-même parce qu'Albus a l'égo qu'il a toujours eu, et sans doute un peu de timidité, et il ne le fera pas lui-même. La chose a été étouffée pour le moment, mais cela sortira probablement bientôt dans le_ Prophète _. Malgré tout, je pense qu'il voudrait que tu le saches avant, et je pense que tu le voudrais aussi._

 _Hier soir, la mère d'Albus est morte. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais en tout cas cette chose-là est sûre. Albus refuse de me voir, pour le moment, je n'ai pas très envie d'imaginer. Il est parti en recevant la lettre de sa sœur, me voilà tout seul au Chaudron Baveur. L'enterrement aura lieu samedi. Albus ne t'invitera pas, c'est sûr. Cela dit, je pense que t'y voir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je ne te force bien sûr pas la main._

 _Pour ma part je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques,_

 _Elphias_

 _PS : Je t'en supplie, quoique tu fasses, tiens-moi au courant._

 _._

 _Cher Mikhaïl,_

 _Je suis désolée de changer d'avis si vite. Une circonstance exceptionnelle me retient pour les jours à venir, et je ne pourrai pas venir. Si la chose est possible, je ne suis pas du tout contre l'idée de venir plus tard dans l'été – si, bien sûr, cela ne dérange pas chez toi._

 _Une fois encore, pardonne-moi,_

 _Hermione_.

.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Enfin, pourquoi n'était-elle pas entrée dans le détail ? la nouvelle était dans la presse, maintenant, ce n'était pas un secret. Cette sorte de pudeur descendait un peu trop profondément, trouvant ses racines quelque part dans son cœur : elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. D'ailleurs, la question ne se posait même pas. Elle irait à cet enterrement. D'abord, elle avait été très amie avec Albus. Ensuite, cette espèce de colère en elle n'était pas du tout inhumaine : elle lui était bien trop attachée pour ne pas souhaiter le soutenir, dans la mesure du possible. Elphias, qui était déjà allé à Godric's Hollow, lui avait proposé de venir la chercher. Demain, dix heures. Il s'agissait maintenant de se trouver une tenue noire qui ne dénote pas parmi les tenues sorcières.

.

Il n'y avait presque personne, dans la petite église de Godric's Hollow, et moins de monde encore lors de la mise en terre. C'était un peu surréel. Les trois enfants Dumbledore se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, tous ceux qui étaient là connaissaient déjà l'existence d'Ariana. Albus n'avait invité personne, il avait même presque fait de la contre-invitation, couvrant de secret la date de la mise en terre.

Albus l'avait saluée d'un hochement de tête, en la voyant. Maintenant, un peu sur le côté, elle pouvait observer la totalité de son profil, ainsi que celui de son frère et de sa sœur. Ariana avait un visage fin et très pâle : elle aurait été jolie, si l'impression de fragilité qu'elle dégageait n'avait pas donné avant tout la désagréable sensation que l'on pourrait la briser du bout des doigts, comme une brindille. Sa tenue était d'un bleu pâle, qui renforçait l'impression générale de faiblesse. Elle regardait dans les airs, visiblement sans savoir pourquoi elle était ici. Elphias lui avait chuchoté qu'Albus n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit présente, au vu de tout ce qui avait lieu – même si sur cela, précisément, Albus ne disait rien – mais qu'Aberforth avait insisté, sûr de pouvoir gérer sa petite sœur et certain qu'il fallait qu'elle soit là.

Aberforth lui tenait la main. Le garçon, 15 ans, avait un air de détermination profonde, ancrée dans toute sa physionomie. Elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux mais c'était impossible de se méprendre. Et puis Albus, à côté, regardait la tombe de sa mère comme s'il avait été prêt à tomber dedans, tête la première _._ Le marbre était lentement placé. Et puis le silence s'installa complètement. Quelqu'un, une femme un peu âgée, s'avança la première vers les trois enfants exprimant ses plus sincères condoléances. Aberforth avait la mâchoire serrée, cela se voyait. Albus murmura :

« - Je vous remercie beaucoup, Bathilda. »

Alors elle entra dans la queue qui s'était faite, trainant au bout. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui dirait, maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de communiquer la peur qu'il la repousse, ne voulait pas d'elle, la reprit. Aujourd'hui, il le pourrait totalement et elle comprendrait. Pour autant, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Arrivée devant eux, elle parvint à dire :

« - Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Albus haussa les épaules dans un mouvement un peu bizarre qui le fit paraître bossu. Son regard bleu s'accrochait, résolument, au lointain, elle eut une soudaine et quasi irrépressible envie de pleurer.

« - Vraiment désolée, parvint-elle à répéter, la voix brisée mais retenant les larmes. »

Elle s'éloigna tout de suite, mais une sorte de certitude lui donna l'impression que le regard d'Albus s'était décroché de son infini de douleur pour s'accrocher quelque part dans son dos. Il y faisait une sorte de frisson bizarre. Elle se retrouva à côté d'Elphias, et se retourna. Il regardait toujours dans le vide, mais cette fois c'était dans sa direction. Le nœud dans sa gorge ne voulait pas s'en aller, elle déglutit difficilement.

« - Je pense qu'aujourd'hui on ne peut plus faire grand-chose, lui chuchota Elphias.

\- Pourtant…

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. Mais là, il faut te requinquer Hermione. Est-ce que tu voudrais boire un verre, quelque part, avant de rentrer ?

\- Ca va salir ma réputation, sortir dans Londres avec un homme… mais pour ce que c'est ma réputation, rit-elle avec une lourde amertume. D'accord ! »

L'enthousiasme était feint. Mais cela ferait plaisir, d'être avec un ami un peu. Quelqu'un avec qui il n'y avait pas de besoin particulier de faire attention. Vraiment attention. Pas comme sa mère, ou Mikhaïl, ou tous ces emplois qui lui refusaient un travail sans vraie raison.

.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Je me permets de t'écrire après… Enfin. Je t'offre, une fois encore, mes plus sincères condoléances. Les mots ne servent à rien, je le sais. Mais si tu veux me parler. Si tu veux… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit. N'hésite pas._

 _Je… Inutile de parler du passé. Si, à présent, tu acceptes ou souhaites me parler à nouveau, alors. Enfin, je suis là pour toi._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Hermione_

.

Elphias venait de le lui écrire. Albus ne partait pas avec lui faire ce tour du monde. La chose était décidée depuis longtemps, depuis près d'une semaine. Elle contempla la lettre d'Elphias. Et Albus, _comme d'ordinaire_ , ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être en colère. Seulement triste. Mais elle se sentait en colère, malgré tout. Elle roula en boule la lettre d'Elphias, qui n'y pouvait rien, et retourna à son livre.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Merci beaucoup. Je me consacre à ma famille pour ce moment._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Albus._

.

 _Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Nous sommes au regret de vous apprendre que, malgré de très grandes qualifications, il ne nous ait pas possible de vous choisir pour ce poste, en raison d'un refus de notre Directeur._

 _Avec nos plus basses excuses,_

 _Habbot Library_

 _._

 _Cher Mikhaïl,_

 _Après mûre réflexion, trop longue sans doute pour toi et j'en suis désolée, j'ai fini par me décider. Sur le principe, je te dis oui._

 _Je préférerais une période de fiançailles assez longue, je veux dire, je veux te connaître. Mais sur le principe, c'est d'accord._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione_

.

En regardant la lettre partir, elle réalisa à quel point elle n'avait pas réfléchi en l'écrivant. La formulation en était maladroite voire franchement désagréable pour quelqu'un d'amoureux. Elle avait décidé en un instant. Elle venait d'accepter de se marier, et pour résumer le cheminement de sa pensée, elle se mariait parce qu'Albus lui écrivait après Elphias et que l'on ne voulait pas lui donner un travail. Elle poussa un long soupir. Il faisait très chaud, le hibou n'était presque plus visible dans le lointain. Elle rentra chez elle, regarda la silhouette de sa mère dans la cuisine, faisant le thé, et décida de ne pas lui parler tout de suite. Dans sa chambre, un lourd livre sur Potions et Allergies était grand ouvert. Maintenant, il valait mieux se consacrer à cela.


	10. S'incruster à la fête

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour à tous._

 _Très heureuse de voir que vous êtes encore là ! Je vous livre la suite, vous remercie pour vos commentaires, attends les prochains et vous fait des bisous !_

 _Bises, Bergère_

 **S'incruster à la fête**

La maison des Weasley – la maison des parents de Mikhaïl – était une sorte de baraque biscornue, en hauteur, assez laide de l'extérieur, mais qui dégageait une certaine chaleur, une bizarre familiarité. Son père était froid, lui, toujours enfermé dans une petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau et d'où il travaillait. Sa mère, pour sa part, était une femme gentille et affairée, quoique très effacée. Être ici n'était pas désagréable, depuis une semaine elle y passait un temps assez doux : Mikhaïl, d'ailleurs, ne passait pas la totalité de son temps avec elle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait du temps libre, les livres qu'elle avait amenés descendaient vite, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de la mère de son fiancé qui ne pouvait concevoir ce genre d'amusement.

Cela dit, fondamentalement, elle s'ennuyait. Pas davantage que chez ses parents, avec qui elle n'échangeait pas plus qu'avec ces inconnus – sa future belle-famille. Mais ici, elle s'en rendait plus compte. Assise sur un fauteuil, à côté de Mikhaïl, elle regardait par la fenêtre avec sa tasse de thé. Tout cela était bizarre. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, de tout laisser là, de s'échapper de cette situation qui, elle ne pouvait que le pressentir, allait droit dans le mur. Pourtant, elle sentait son incroyable entêtement la visser encore à son fauteuil, prête à y passer tout le séjour prévu, puis toute la vie attendue.

.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je réalise que j'ai été, sans doute, un peu sec dans ma dernière réponse. J'espère que tu m'en excuseras, les circonstances m'ont un peu chamboulé._

 _Je réalise aussi que ta lettre était, probablement, un moment de nous rapprocher à nouveau. Aussi je t'écris quelques nouvelles, dans la même veine. Je suis avec mon frère et ma sœur, je m'occupe d'eux. Cet avenir peut paraître terne, mais il me convient et convient à mon devoir. La retraite est d'ailleurs un peu plus gaie que prévu. J'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un, c'est déjà un ami. J'espère que tu auras un jour l'occasion de faire sa connaissance : Gellert est quelqu'un de très bien._

 _Comment vas-tu ? Elphias me parle de fiançailles. Je me permets de te féliciter, si la chose est vraie._

 _Albus_

.

Il lui avait écrit. De lui-même. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse, au moins soulagée. Un instant plus tôt, d'ailleurs, avant de décacheter le pli – quand de la lettre elle n'avait encore connu que l'écriture d'Albus – elle avait été envahie de cette sensation de joie vaguement victorieuse, sensation qui venait de l'abandonner entièrement, la laissant un peu bête. Pendant un moment à la lecture, elle avait ressenti une sorte d'empathie poignante pour cet homme qu'elle considérait, malgré tout, comme un ami. Tout ce jeu qu'elle jouait avec elle-même, en s'aveuglant volontairement sur la nature des pions qu'elle y incluait, c'était cela aussi. Cela pouvait paraître _bien terne_ , épouser Mikhaïl, et pourtant elle le faisait et avait décidé d'en être heureuse – oui, elle n'aurait pas pu formuler la chose mieux.

Et puis elle avait été jalouse et en colère, déçue. Elle n'avait pas su qu'elle était jalouse de cette nouvelle amitié, elle s'était contentée de reposer la lettre sur son bureau, dans la chambre qu'elle habitait chez ses parents, retrouvée depuis deux jours. Le mois d'août brillait si fort qu'on pouvait à peine, sous cet angle, relire la lettre. Elle l'avait posée de côté, elle avait senti bouillir la déception d'une lettre si courte, laconique. Elle avait rouvert le gros grimoire sur lequel elle prenait des notes, et tenté de continuer.

Un instant après, elle feuilletait les ouvrages récents et articles de presse : y avait-il une chance de découvrir qui était ce Gellert, hein ? Mais il n'y avait rien. En fermant le gros livre d'histoire contemporaine dans lequel elle avait placé le plus d'espoir, elle se murmura à voix basse : _tant pis_. Mais, le grimoire rouvert, sa pensée était encore entièrement tournée dans cette direction inconnue, un peu effrayante. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser absorber par cela. D'ailleurs, si elle tenait tant à obtenir des informations, elle n'avait qu'à écrire à Elphias qui, où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, pourrait sans doute la renseigner – n'avait-il pas informé Albus des nouvelles de sa vie, à elle ? Ce mot de fiançailles, dit par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout par Albus, lui faisait un bizarre frisson glacial, comme si la trace de son mensonge se reflétait dans quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

.

La seule mention d'un Gellert, c'était un certain Gellert Grindelwald. Et à son sujet, il y avait à peine 2 coupes de presse allemandes, et un malheureux article de 10 lignes dans le Prophète, quelque part à côté des informations Quidditch.

Brillant garçon qui avait manqué être renvoyé de Durmstrang pour quelque chose de très peu net et qui avait des airs de magie noire. Impliqué dans une possible mort, quelque part en Hongrie. Fleury & Bott n'avait rien de plus à lui fournir, comme documents, mais elle acheta ce qu'il y avait, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se servir de la librairie comme d'une bibliothèque. Et, ayant aussi acheté les ingrédients pour la potion qu'elle voulait essayer, elle s'apprêta à transplaner. Il allait falloir répondre à la lettre de Mikhaïl, aujourd'hui. Il attendait depuis hier, déjà, sa réponse. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à dire, n'aurait rien à dire demain non plus.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je suis en Russie en ce moment, c'est assez incroyable comme endroit. Il fait une chaleur incroyable, par contre, je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu recevras peut-être cette lettre un peu tard : j'ai beaucoup hésité à t'en parler, pour être honnête cela me préoccupe depuis mon départ._

 _Rien de très grave, ne t'en fais pas, mais… Voilà, je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé, mais Albus s'est fait un nouvel ami, un certain Gellert ? Un neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac ? Je l'ai vu, juste avant de partir. Très beau garçon, mais alors vraiment, grand, fort, le genre un peu impressionnant, et très intelligent. Albus est en admiration complète d'ailleurs._

 _Maintenant vient la partie gênante. Je sais que tu me connais suffisamment bien pour ne pas sur-interpréter ou mal comprendre. Donc voilà : je lui trouve quelque chose de bizarre. Lorsqu'Albus en parle, c'est la dernière merveille du monde – ce qui m'étonne d'Albus, franchement. Et il n'arrête pas de m'écrire qu'ils ont un grand plan, un plan passionnant et de grande ampleur, et il ne m'en dit pas plus._

 _Désolé, je te fais un peu profiter de ma_ crise de jalousie amicale _, mais même si cet homme est son nouveau meilleur ami, ce qu'il me faudra bien apprécier… Je trouve cela louche, de ne dire que les choses qu'à moitié. Je sais bien que tu es en froid avec Albus, plus ou moins. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton avis. Est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? J'aurais écrit à Aberforth, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne va pas me répondre, ou bien m'envoyer sur les roses, je suis trop proche d'Albus. Je suis prêt à revenir, si tu es d'accord avec moi. Mais je t'avoue que je suis à l'autre bout du monde, je ne veux pas revenir en criant au loup si ce n'est qu'une fausse impression._

 _J'attends ton avis. Et raconte-moi tout ce que tu fais ! Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Mikhaïl ? Tu aurais difficilement pu me faire un récit plus laconique de la semaine que tu as passé dans sa famille…_

 _Enfin, je t'embrasse. De toute façon, en octobre au plus tard je serai de retour en Angleterre,_

 _Elphias_

.

Bien sûr, la lettre d'Elphias l'avait jetée dans une insupportable agitation. Ce qui se réveillait en premier ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude – elle ne savait pas vraiment s'inquiéter pour Albus, l'homme qui savait tout sur tout – mais, évidemment, de la jalousie. Elle en eut pleine conscience, cette fois, relisant la lettre en s'efforçant d'en faire une analyse à tête reposée, froide. C'est vrai que la chose était peut-être un peu bizarre, mais enfin… Finalement, le secret était tout à fait dans la nature d'Albus, réfléchit-elle avec une moue un peu dure, repensant à l'expérience qu'elle en avait faite. La chose paraissait très lointaine, mais elle n'en représentait pas moins une réalité du caractère de son – ancien - ami. La lettre reposée, elle entreprit de fouiller dans la multitude de dossiers qu'elle avait et remit la main sur les coupures de presse qu'elle avait trouvées, et qui portaient donc, effectivement, sur ce garçon. Son passé ne pouvait être absolument sans tache, quelle que soit la réalité, en détail, de ce qui avait eu lieu dans son passé scolaire.

En observant son intérieur, le tas de sa correspondance avec son _fiancé_ , la multitude des morceaux de débuts d'articles et de calculs, les fonds de fioles, elle décida subitement de faire quelque chose. Toute cette activité intellectuelle à vide, au fond, c'était un peu rien. Elle s'ennuyait, et puis. Ouvrant un petit sac, elle y fourra quelques affaires, des clefs, un papier et une plume à encre intégrée – il _fallait_ qu'elle réponde à Mikhaïl aujourd'hui, elle avait passé l'été à répondre à ses lettres avec un ou deux jours de retard, mais il y avait des limites, cela faisait trois jours cette fois-ci – et, comme par acquis de conscience, les coupes de journal portant sur Gellert Grindelwald. Avec cela, elle sortit, renonçant à prévenir ses parents, et transplana dans un coin du jardin.

Godric's Hollow était très calme. Il y faisait une sorte de chaleur paisible, un peu casanière, un temps à prendre de la limonade sur le porche. Elle n'était pas complètement certaine de ce qu'elle faisait là. L'excuse, c'était de pouvoir rassurer Elphias. La réalité, c'était sans doute avant tout une méchante curiosité envers ce sorcier qui accaparait tant Albus. Elle savait où était la maison des Dumbledore, mais elle n'y était jamais entrée : devant la grande porte, donnant directement sur la rue, elle eut un sursaut de pudeur. Albus voudrait-il réellement d'elle ici ? Ils étaient tout de même en froid, à peine trois lettres très circonstanciées, de tout l'été. Et puis, la fratrie seule dans cette maison, est-ce que vraiment… ? Et puis bon sang de Merlin, elle était venue jusqu'ici, elle allait faire quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, si ce type était _vraiment_ quelqu'un de bizarre ou de mauvais, il fallait en avoir le cœur net le plus vite possible ! Elle n'était pas une poule mouillée, pas une de ces pauvres femmes timorées. Peut-être avec trop d'insistance, elle frappa fortement à la grande porte de bois.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand coup, créant un appel d'air, pour laisser place au visage renfrogné d'Aberforth, visiblement prêt à aboyer sur la personne à qui il ouvrait. Mais, en la voyant, ses sourcils déjà bizarrement broussailleux pour un garçon de cet âge se froncèrent, et il baissa le bras qu'il avait levé en l'air de façon agacée.

« -Oh, c'est toi…

\- Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain très timide.

\- Pas plus que ça. Mais le génie et son double maléfique ne sont pas là ! en exagérant l'ironie.

\- Euh… pardon ? hésita-t-elle, sans comprendre.

\- Albus et son nouveau _meilleur ami_ , ne sont pas là. Ils sont en train d'échafauder va savoir quoi chez Bathilda.

\- Tourdesac ?

\- Oui. Bon, entre, si tu veux. Tu sais bien pour Ariana, de toute façon.

\- Euh, oui…

\- Bon. Je te fais confiance avec elle, plus même qu'à Albus, ne me demande pas. Entre. »

Il laissa la porte grande ouverte et la laissa entrer, lui montrant le dos tandis qu'il marchait devant elle vers l'entrée. Ce gamin de 15 ans avait un aplomb incroyable, pour son âge, il l'intimidait même – sensation très désagréable, mais suffisamment fascinante pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop mal. La maison était haute de plafond, toute de pierre, elle donnait un aspect très froid : ici, il ne faisait pas si chaud que dehors. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'invita à entrer.

« - Ariana est dans sa chambre, je ne veux pas la laisser trop longtemps seule. Mais je peux rester avec toi pour un thé.

\- D'accord…

\- Je me permets de te le demander directement, je pense qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

\- Pour… prendre des nouvelles, fit-elle prudemment.

\- Bon. Eh bien, pour résumer, dit-il en lui fourrant une tasse dans les mains, Albus a juré de s'occuper de sa sœur. Il l'a fait. Et puis il s'est ennuyé, et il a rencontré cet espèce de… Ce type. Brillant, son niveau intellectuel, mieux que sa sœur instable.

\- Mais tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Si l'on considère comme _bien_ le délire constant dans lequel il vit. Il doit encore être en train de monter de super plans avec Gellert pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde en dirigeant les moldus, le tout en mangeant des petits fours chez Bathilda que, franchement, je pensais moins bête que ça !

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, renversant du thé sur son genou en faisant un mouvement brusque.

\- Oui, Bathilda est franchement…

\- Non, interrompit-elle en se levant. Donc maintenant monsieur joue au sang pur au-dessus des lois. Oh mais il va m'entendre ! lâcha-t-elle en reposant la tasse et en prenant la direction de la sortie. »

Non mais alors ! Non, vraiment, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle allait l'assassiner sur place. L'assassiner ! Comment _osait_ -il ! En se précipitant vers la sortie, elle oublia tous les éléments raisonnables, même sa jalousie envers ce nouvel ami si incroyable. Jusqu'à ce que les pas précipités d'Aberforth l'arrête dans le couloir.

« - Hermione ! »

Elle se retourna un peu brusquement, surprise.

« - Oui, je sais comment tu t'appelles, tu as été la meilleure amie de mon frère et la seule personne à avoir son niveau intellectuel pendant des années. Tu t'appelles Hermione.

\- Bon. Et bien quoi ?

\- Eh bien tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide, permets-moi de te le dire.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de raison que… ! s'empourpra-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas raison, ni que je n'étais pas d'accord. Je suis d'ailleurs franchement très heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui s'accorde avec moi, même pour des raisons sans doute différentes, et quelqu'un qui soit prêt à s'élever face à lui. Ni mes parents ni Elphias ne l'ont jamais pu.

\- Merci, s'attendrit-elle un instant. Bon, et alors, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas débarquer chez Bathilda Tourdesac et lui faire la tête au carré ?

\- Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. Albus est devant ce type comme si c'était la femme de sa vie ou quelque chose. Gellert par-ci, par-là, il est parfait, etc. Moi il ne m'a jamais écouté c'est différent, on ne s'est presque jamais entendus. Mais même, je pense que rien ne peut l'atteindre au sujet de ce type-là.

\- Et donc il faut rester là, croiser les jambes et prendre le thé !? s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais y aller frontalement… Il n'écoutera rien du tout. Ecoute, reste ici, et attends de voir Albus à son retour. Tu décideras mieux par toi-même.

\- Hm… »

Aberforth marqua une longue hésitation. Il semblait soudain le garçon de son âge qu'il était en effet, derrière le masque. Elle se laissa désarmer, les épaules qu'elle tenait tendues retombèrent, elle admit que peut-être il n'avait pas tort. Cette alliance inattendue avec le petit frère d'Albus lui semblait surréaliste, mais elle accepta tout de même en se retournant vraiment vers lui, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

« - Admettons, conclut-elle.

\- Si tu veux… Si tu veux, se décida-t-il, je peux te présenter Ariana. »

.

Elle avait eu le temps de rencontrer Ariana, réellement, figure frêle et pâle, mais qui paraissait habitée d'une sorte de gaieté inexplicable. Puis d'écrire à Elphias pour lui dire de ne pas se déranger, qu'elle allait passer voir Albus. Puis d'écrire à Mikhaïl une lettre qu'elle finit par _affectueusement_ , en réponse à celle où il avait conclu pas un _je t'aime_ des plus embarrassants. Enfin, Albus était arrivé chez lui. Gellert l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à l'entrée. La voix grave du garçon parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de ceux qui, restés dans le salon, attendaient en chiens de faïence. La voix d'Albus avait une inflexion étrange, un peu aiguë, qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. En entrant dans le salon, il avait un sourire sur le visage, un peu rêveur, un peu étrange.

« - Alors, prêt à prendre le pouvoir Albus ?

\- Tais-toi Aberforth, tu n'y comprends rien ! fit la voix cassante de son frère.

\- Et toi tu cours le monde avec ton _super ami_ au lieu de t'occuper de ta sœur.

\- Tu n'y connais rien, tu es un enfant. Avec Gellert, nous préparons de grandes choses. Et toi, j'espère que ta valise est faite.

\- Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard ! s'exclama le jeune frère en se levant.

\- Tu y retournes, ça, je te l'assure. Je suis tout à fait capable de… »

Ça y était, Albus venait de l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. L'attitude de son ami lui paraissait, en effet, complètement aberrante. Cet orgueil, ce n'était pas très surprenant, mais les idées… c'était comme s'il n'avait pas été entièrement maître de lui-même, en quelque sorte ensorcelé. Aberforth avait raison, s'énerver, provoquer la discussion, ça ne servirait à rien.

« - Tiens, Hermione…, lâcha Albus d'une voix altérée, s'éloignant de son frère et tentant de réveiller un sourire sur son expression devenue très froide.

\- Salut, Albus, fit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là…

\- Oh, oui, c'est impromptu. »

Quelque chose ici n'était pas clair. Elle lança un regard en direction du jeune frère, qui resta de marbre. Non, il fallait rester à observer, voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'à tenter.

« - Je suis venue faire une visite de courtoisie, mais tu n'étais pas là. Et puis, comme mes parents font des travaux… enfin, Aberforth a suggéré que je reste ici quelques jours, dans une chambre d'ami. Si, bien sûr, cela ne te dérange pas. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Si Aberforth explosait de son audace, elle ne pourrait jamais regarder aucun des deux en face de sa vie. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle crut voir l'expression approbatrice d'Aberforth. Pour sa part, Albus semblait gêné, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de mettre tout le monde dehors pour être tranquille, et celle d'être un hôte agréable, peut-être même une joie, modérée, de la voir. Il inspira, se frotta les mains, et eut un sourire forcé :

« - Mais bien sûr, Hermione, aucun problème, avec le plus grand plaisir. Mais Aberforth sera parti dès demain.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais récupérer de quoi m'occuper, je ne gênerai pas, mentit-elle éhontément, certaine de gêner Albus puisque, précisément, elle comptait jeter un œil sur lui.

\- Très bien, très bien. »

Sur cela, Albus la laissa seule avec Aberforth, lequel lui lança un regard admiratif avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie de la pièce.

« - Tu prendras sûrement la chambre de l'étage, lui dit-il en sortant. Et merci. »


	11. Eclatement

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite, qui je l'espère va vous plaire (personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre). En espérant vos commentaires !_ _Bises, Bergère_

 **Eclatement**

Aberforth était parti prendre le train. Il y serait allé tout seul, mais elle avait proposé de l'accompagner – tout de même, partir à King's Cross tout seul, c'était d'une tristesse… Une seconde après sa proposition, il y avait eu un long blanc, le genre de silence dérangeant qu'elle avait toujours envie de remplir d'un incessant babil. Puis Albus s'était levé et avait dit à son frère d'aller prendre sa valise, parce qu'ils partaient maintenant pour la gare et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Gellert ensuite et qu'il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Et elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans leur maison sombre et triste. Jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne, puis ouvre sans attendre. Elle avait à peine atteint le couloir quand elle y trouva un garçon, jeune, élégant, le visage fin. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« - Albus est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, c'est ça… ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Oui. »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, un regard insistant et dur qui lui envoya un désagréable frisson dans le bas de l'échine, une sorte de froid soudain. Cet homme au visage d'enfant sage ne lui inspirait rien de bon, il était trop angélique de visage et trop dur de voix. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard de Gellert était toujours en train de la fixer.

« - Il a amené Aberforth à la Gare, je suis restée avec Ariana.

\- Vous êtes une gouvernante ?

\- Non, fit-elle claquer en se sentant s'énerver. Je suis Hermione, Hermione Granger.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis… je suis une amie d'Albus.

\- Bon. Alors. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. »

Elle se sentit serrer les mâchoires. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'énerve, cela ne servirait à rien. Et puis… Inspirant profondément, elle se força à continuer de paraître calme.

« - Il ne reviendra pas dans longtemps. Je vais voir Ariana. »

.

Lorsqu'Albus était revenu, il avait passé un instant dans l'hésitation. Un instant à peine, un véritable poids plume de moment, si léger et si bref qu'elle avait presque la sensation qu'il n'avait pas existé. Pas vraiment, seulement dans son imagination, dans cette part de son cœur qui désirait lui être nécessaire. Le moment avait disparu, brutalement, et Albus était venu vers Gellert, lui avait marmonné quelque chose à l'oreille sans plus lui accorder un regard. Bien, l'ambiance était officiellement _à son comble_ , décida-t-elle avec un peu d'amertume malgré tout, mais parvenant à conserver une pointe d'ironie dans sa manière d'appréhender la situation.

Dès ce moment, Gellert Grindewald s'était senti réaffirmé dans sa supériorité dédaigneuse : Albus lui avait donné la prééminence, de façon visible, presque inconsciente de sa propre violence et de sa propre décision. La cohabitation en devenait chaque jour plus désagréable : le garçon, brillant c'était vrai, mais aussi particulièrement désagréable, mauvais, était constamment présent. Il faisait peser sur la maisonnée quelque chose de malsain. Albus le suivait, l'écoutait, la bouche entr'ouverte, l'expression amoureuse : elle n'existait pas. Pour Gellert elle existait, oui, mais elle existait comme une puce, un pou, comme un de ces moustiques que l'on poursuit, sans fin, afin de pouvoir dormir : elle sentait dans tout ce qu'il disait, dans sa manière de faire peser son regard vert sur sa silhouette de petite femme, l'attente du moment où il serait enfin débarrassé de son bourdonnement. Il n'attendait que de l'écraser.

Les premières fois, cela l'avait rendue folle, un peu mal-à-l'aise, en colère aussi. Maintenant, elle avait chassé tout cela, ces sentiments superficiels. Il ne restait plus, à chaque fois, que le sentiment juste et impressionnant de la peur : il lui faisait peur. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas le montrer, car c'était cela précisément qu'il souhaitait. Mais le fait restait. Il lui faisait peur. Monstrueusement peur. Pas quelque chose à sursauter, plutôt une sensation qui s'infiltrait en elle, constamment, qui la tenait en alerte. Souvent, assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, où elle s'obstinait à venir s'installer, elle ne parvenait pas à lire réellement et elle regrettait amèrement l'absence d'Aberforth. Ou d'Elphias, d'ailleurs. N'importe qui, un allié…

.

La plume goutait sans cesse sur le parchemin. A force de la tenir en suspension, regardant la feuille jusqu'à ne plus rien faire, l'encre se mettait à couler. Les premières fois, elle avait changé de papier. Mais plus maintenant, cela n'avait strictement aucun sens. L'évidence s'imposait : elle était ici depuis deux semaines, elle n'avait pas écrit à Mikhaïl. Elle ne lui écrirait pas. Elle ne l'épouserait pas. Ce garçon était gentil, vraiment. _Gentil_ , y avait-il mot plus dur, plus intransigeant, plus dépourvu d'affection véritable, pour parler de quelqu'un avec qui l'on s'apprêtait à passer sa vie. Elle ne le ferait pas, il fallait se l'admettre.

De l'étage, elle pouvait entendre Gellert déclamer quelque chose, à croire qu'il récitait de la poésie. L'expérience lui laissait deviner qu'il s'entrainait à haranguer une foule de sorciers imaginaires – et qu'Albus, seul à admirer, les yeux grands ouverts et le bon sens fermement mis de côté, hochait la tête à la fin de chaque phrase, avec une insupportable franchise aveugle. Ne pas épouser Weasley, d'accord. Mais avait-elle la force de le lui écrire maintenant ? Cela pouvait-il décemment s'écrire sans paraître n'en avoir rien à faire ? C'était triste de voir combien la seule chose qui lui serrait le cœur, à ce sujet, c'était la déception qu'aurait Mikhaïl ; et cela encore à peine, car son cœur se faisait douloureux dans sa poitrine, oui, toujours plus, et il ne se faisait douloureux que pour Albus qu'elle voyait dériver. Non, elle n'écrirait pas maintenant.

.

« - Ariana, calme-toi ! »

La voix d'Albus se voulait calme, elle pouvait l'entendre. Mais cela même qui lui permettait de l'entendre était que ce ton incapable d'être réellement calme était monté si haut dans les aigus, était hurlé si fort avec une sorte de force de désespoir, que d'un, peut-être même de deux, étages plus haut elle pouvait l'entendre, à travers la pierre et sa concentration. Elle reposa sa plume – une énième lettre de candidature, qui serait rejetée dans la semaine, pouvait bien attendre. Sans hésitation elle tendit l'oreille. Non ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais elle était ici depuis trois semaines, à s'occuper précisément des affaires des autres, et il semblait bien que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Cette exclamation affolée fut suivie d'un silence. Un long silence. Puis un cri de fille. La voix d'Ariana, évidement. Brusquement, elle se leva et courut vers la porte mais sa baguette n'était pas sans sa poche. Où était-elle ? _Où était-elle ?_ Bon dieu, ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout ! Fourrageant avec violence sur le bureau, retournant de l'encre, elle finit par se souvenir que l'objet servait actuellement à lui tenir les cheveux en place. _Comment_ Merlin avait-il pu la faire aussi stupide, franchement !? Enfin prête à intervenir dans elle ne savait quoi, elle dévala les escaliers, manqua trébucher sur la dernière marche. Personne dans le salon. Par Merlin ! L'urgence la rendait moins efficace que d'habitude : elle s'arrêta, au milieu du couloir, et se mit à penser. Bon. Fermant les yeux, elle prit le temps de respirer, de se laisser ressentir ce qui avait lieu. Une sensation d'agitation venait du sous-sol où se trouvait la chambre d'Ariana – au grand dam d'Hermione, mais personne ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis et Aberforth lui-même semblait trouver que cette lumière artificielle était plus sûre.

En marchant cette fois, elle descendit. Une voix mâle, grave, inquiétante – Gellert, à n'en pas douter – parlait. D'un rythme si lent, si infiniment développé, que c'était à croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais au bout, qu'il cherchait à ensorceler quelqu'un, à le plonger dans un état hypnotique, sans conscience, sans raison. Alors elle rentra dans la pièce avec brutalité, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Gellert et Albus avaient leur baguette sortie, l'un vers Ariana, l'autre vers Gellert. Que se passait-il ici ?

« - Ariana, du calme, fit Gellert comme s'il le répétait pour la millième fois. »

La fille était blanche, plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Sa poitrine s'élevait à un rythme précipité et, maintenant qu'elle-même ne bougeait plus, Hermione pouvait sentir sa magie entrer et sortir d'elle, incontrôlée, agressive. Adressée à Gellert Grindewald. Stupidement, sans comprendre l'enjeu, elle se sentit un instant soulagée de voir que l'instinct simple et honnête de la gamine lui donnait raison. Et puis, subitement, la magie éclata. Le lustre vola en éclat, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, les fenêtres cessant de créer un faux monde extérieur. Albus cria, Gellert lança un trait de lumière mais, déstabilisé, n'atteint pas la jeune fille. Alors son ami sembla se figer : les yeux écarquillés, Albus semblait incapable de bouger, Gellert pointait toujours sa baguette sur Ariana, le regard dur.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Sa question sembla s'évaporer dans l'air, immédiatement, comme si personne ne l'avait entendue. Ariana semblait effrayée, et pourtant son regard ne lâchait pas Gellert.

« - Oh ! Gellert ! Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Hein ? lui aboya-t-il à la figure.

\- Avec ta baguette-là, tu ne vas quand même pas l'attaquer !

\- Et peut-être que si !

\- Ah oui ! Ah oui, et pourquoi ? lui cracha-t-elle à la figure. »

Il y eut un silence. Long. Gellert la regardait, l'air presque vide. Et puis Ariana produit un son bizarre, aigu, désagréable, à la fois agressif et terriblement triste. Gellert se raffermit dans sa position et fit entre ses dents :

« - Parce qu'elle n'est pas normale. Une anomalie. Un échec. »

Sa baguette suivait tous les mouvements de la fillette, et elle suivait les mouvements de la baguette sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi penser. Et puis Albus intervint, et sans bruit il envoya un sort à Gellert, puis un deuxième, de grandes lignes colorées. Mais que se passait-il ! Elle se tourna, secouant non sans mal l'impression de paralysie qui lui pesait sur les épaules, le cœur, la baguette : l'expression d'Albus était haineuse, folle. Il protégeait sa sœur. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda cette dernière. Yeux écarquillés, pupilles dilatées, tremblante, elle semblait au bord de l'explosion, tout cela n'allait nulle part.

« - Albus ! tenta Gellert.

\- Je te _déteste_ !

\- Albus… »

Les sorts prenaient plus d'ampleur, la violence allait grandissant, elle se sentait transpirer, les gouttes lui démangeaient la peau et pourtant il faisait froid, si froid, une ridicule envie d'éternuer lui montait à la tête et toute sa concentration, ou presque, se fixait sur ce dysfonctionnement nasal mal venu. Puis il y eut une lumière verte. Dans l'agitation, impossible de savoir qui en venait à cette solution létale… mais l'idée même lui glaça le sang, elle serra sa baguette dans son poing et ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle les sente douloureuses. Les deux hommes s'attaquaient vraiment, complètement.

Elle devinait, en Albus, cet indescriptible mélange d'admiration et de haine, qui donne une incroyable force dans le combat, mais aussi un impossible malheur. Il faisait voler sa magie dans tous les sens, et son opposant, visiblement remis de sa surprise, était sans pitié. Et soudain, dans l'agitation, concentrée et pourtant comme incapable de voir, il lui sembla qu'un de ces traits de lumière allait dans la mauvais direction, bifurqué par quelque chose. Droit sur Ariana, pauvre fille sans baguette, malheureuse et incapable de répondre. Elle ne sut pas trop ce qu'il lui prit : à grands pas, elle traversa le champ de bataille qui tombait en morceaux, et dans un saut bizarre qui se ressentit fortement, quelque part entre son bassin et sa colonne vertébrale, elle atterrit tout près d'Ariana en lança un sort de protection. En un instant, le sort avait rebondi, et les deux combattants qui avaient marqué une étrange pause s'étaient remis à se battre. Aussi lentement et tranquillement que possible, elle se retourna vers la petite fille.

« - Ariana, tu me reconnais ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nous allons sortir d'ici, tu veux bien ? »

Elle se savait très peu douée en relations humaines, surtout en temps de crise. Trop dure, trop sèche. Mais Ariana hocha la tête vigoureusement. Alors doucement, aussi doucement du moins qu'elle le pouvait entourée de ces explosions, elle lui tendit la main que l'autre saisit avec une sorte de désespoir. Puis, à quatre pattes, presque à se traîner au sol, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Enfin, ayant franchi le seuil Hermione claqua la porte derrière elles, s'efforçant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait derrière. On entendait encore des choses se casser, des entrechocs. Ariana se rapprocha d'elle et, lentement, elle la laissa s'installer entre ses bras, le visage pressé contre sa poitrine comme si elle était sa mère. Leurs deux respirations étaient lourdes, honnêtes, presque gênantes. Et enfin un silence et un bruit de vent. Elle sentit la tête d'Ariana se relever mais fermement, presque avec violence, elle la maintint contre elle, pressée contre l'incontrôlable rythme de son cœur. Le silence s'éternisait, il n'y avait plus qu'une respiration, seule, précipitée, bizarre, de l'autre côté, dans l'autre pièce.

« - Hermione ? »

Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle crut s'être fait mal, vraiment mal, à la nuque.

« - Albus ? »

Sa tête dépassait de la porte, comme s'il n'osait pas en sortir encore, comme si la colère passée l'avait rendu timide, désormais. Cet air d'épuisement lui était inconnu : un peu bizarrement, se sentant vaguement coupable, elle apprécia de le voir dans cette situation. Vrai, comme offert à elle dans sa fragilité.

« - Il est parti. Il est parti…

\- D'accord, parvint-elle à marmonner.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas mal. »

Il passa le pas de la porte, lentement, puis se laissa tomber à leur côté sur le sol froid et, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Ariana. Dans un soupir il ferma les yeux et s'appuya entièrement, crâne et dos, contre le mur. C'était à croire qu'il regardait, à l'intérieur de ses paupières, les étoiles dans le ciel.

« - Merci, Hermione. »


	12. Enracinement

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Hey ! Je vous dis bonjour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis ! Bises, Bergère_

 **Enracinement**

Les semaines passaient. Elle restait là, comme accrochée à cette maison sans plus trop avoir de raison d'y être. Le lieu était silencieux, pesant. Ariana ne parlait presque plus qu'à Hermione, lançant à son frère des regards un peu tristes. Albus, pour sa part, semblait torturé. Il la laissait vivre ici, répondant par des hochements de tête, mais toute sa pensée était encore concentrée sur son _ami_ , sur ce qui avait eu lieu dans cette grande cave sous la maison. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé, ça semblait inutile. Il faudrait qu'il ressorte de ce cercle vicieux de lui-même.

Ce matin, il s'était arrêté à la table du petit déjeuner et il lui avait un peu fait la conversation… ce n'était pas plus mal. Il semblait se réveiller, sortir de sa torpeur. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait cessé de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air un peu vide – il attendait évidemment que Gellert lui envoie un message, quelque chose, une excuse. Mais sans doute trop de temps avait-il passé et il tirait – enfin – un trait sur ce personnage sombre et négatif. Il revivait. Lorsque ces traits s'étiraient en un sourire, elle sentait remonter cette étrange chaleur dont elle avait oublié la force, quelque chose qui mêlait l'émotion à une sensation qui ressemblait au bonheur. L'entendre lui parler à elle, l'écouter elle, réellement, lui faisait si chaud au cœur, envoyant trembler en elle de vieux frissons irrépressibles.

.

« - Albus, si tu veux je peux repartir hein… »

Voilà, elle s'était décidée à le dire. Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui réponde par la positive mais enfin, ce n'était plus possible, se demander constamment, de cette façon, si elle s'imposait. Si c'était le cas, vraiment, elle se sentirait tout à fait mal mais elle était adulte maintenant, plus question de laisser trainer les choses et de se faire plus mal encore à terme. Albus finit de boire sa gorgée, lentement, tamponna ses lèvres de sa serviette et enfin lui adressa un regard brillant, un de ces regards si surprenants dont il avait seul le secret.

« - Tu ne gênes pas, bien sûr. C'est plutôt moi qui ne voudrais pas te retenir. »

Il pencha la tête en la regardant et elle se sentit un peu fondre. Alors, aussi nonchalamment que possible, elle haussa les épaules en proposant pour toute réponse une petite moue sans grande signification. Bien. Elle n'avait aucun plan pour l'avenir, aucune visibilité, elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un sans espoir. Mais enfin, à court termes, les choses n'allaient pas si mal tout compte fait. Alors qu'elle saisissait sa tasse avec autant de douceur que possible, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler comme une femme sans manières, la petite main d'Ariana s'approcha d'elle et se posa sur son coude. Se retournant un peu brutalement, elle rencontra le regard de la jeune fille, honnête et franc, un regard plus adulte et plus ouvert qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Alors elle rendit son sourire à la petite et pressa un instant de sa main celle de la sœur de son ami.

.

« - Hermione, que vas-tu faire, toi ? »

Il lui avait posé la question d'une voix très posée et honnête. Ariana dormait. Tout dormait autour d'eux : il avait dépoussiéré cette table dans le jardin, il faisait incroyablement chaud depuis des jours et maintenant, à plus de minuit, il faisait si bon être dehors qu'elle serait restée à dormir ici si elle l'avait pu. Il avait fouillé la cave et en avait sorti un vin blanc moldu. L'alcool était frais, il coulait dans sa gorge et lui donnait un goût fleuri sur les papilles, lui tapissant le palais, elle se sentait en confiance, à l'aise, les étoiles lointaines d'ailleurs avaient comme un air de familiarité, à croire qu'elles étaient dans la confidence de son cœur et n'avaient rien à y objecter.

« - Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Je te croyais plus ambitieuse… »

Elle retourna le visage vers lui. Il fixait le fond de son verre, le liquide presque jaune, les doigts tapant sur un rythme inconnu contre la bordure. Il n'avait pas demandé cela d'un air de jugement, ni même de surprise. Il lui avait dit cela, comme cela.

« - Tu m'as demandé ce que j'allais faire, dans la réalité. Dans mes rêves oui, j'ai de l'ambition. Mais j'ai regardé ma vie en face, je suis une femme seule et sans attaches, sans garantie. Alors dans la réalité, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire, Albus. »

Il ne bougea pas, pas du tout. Il avait entendu cependant, et elle savait bien qu'il était tout entier concentré sur ce qu'elle avait dit, en analysant les divers aspects. Elle se laissa retomber entièrement dans sa chaise d'extérieur, épousant le tissu, et revint fixer son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Godric's Hollow avait quelque chose de si apaisé, ce soir.

« - Et toi ? »

Il y eut un bizarre bruit de reniflement, il étouffait un soupir sans conviction. Bon, il avait décidé quelque chose de son côté, elle le sentait. Résolument, elle continua à regarder le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, si écarquillés qu'ils laissèrent échapper quelques larmes de fatigue.

« - Je pense qu'il faut que je commence par un métier… un métier plaisant mais qui ne m'interdise pas de chercher et d'avancer de mon côté.

\- C'est sensé.

\- Alors je pense à l'enseignement.

\- Tu irais travailler à Poudlard ? »

Impossible de cacher la pointe de surprise dans sa voix, constata-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Cela dit, ce n'était pas si surprenant… c'était là le lieu de son premier succès, il y serait admiré, et au vu de son talent il n'aurait pas à passer plus de temps que cela à préparer ses cours. Il se retourna et planta dans ses yeux cet incroyable regard qu'il avait : il ne paraissait ni heureux ni triste de cette décision.

« - Oui. La position de métamorphose se libère. Il faudrait que je fasse un peu de lecture, avant de commencer, mais enfin…

\- Tu es qualifié, c'est sûr. Tu es allé voir…

\- Non, pas encore, fit-il un peu sèchement. Il faut que je règle la question de ce que je fais d'Ariana, pendant ce temps, d'abord.

\- Oh… »

Le silence retomba. Il trouverait une solution, il était Albus Dumbledore.

.

 _Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._

« - Eh voilà. »

Les petites lèvres d'Ariana avaient suivi le mouvement des siennes, marmonnant les derniers mots. Elle connaissait les contes par cœur. Lentement, Hermione referma le livre et le reposa à côté d'elle. Il y avait, pour elle qui ne venait pas d'une famille de sorciers, quelque chose d'un peu étrange à lire ce genre d'histoire à quelqu'un, en lieu et place des contes de son enfance à elle. Surtout à peut-être 500 mètres de la tombe des trois hommes qui avaient inspiré l'histoire. Lentement, la fille se rapprocha d'elle – elle avait presque 14 ans, maintenant, mais en sa présence Hermione sentait surtout une enfant, tremblante, perdue face à la vie – et vint se presser contre elle. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup de clairvoyance pour deviner qu'elle servait de mère de substitution, de la présence féminine qui avait disparu de cette maison depuis quelques temps.

Se sentant un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle encercla malgré tout la jeune fille de son bras et la laissa reposer un peu sur son sein. Elle avait en réalité pour Ariana une affection très maternelle, une affection un peu bizarre aussi, toute concentrée sur la fragilité qu'elle trouvait dans la fillette, absorbée par un besoin de la protéger. D'ailleurs, face à cette enfant elle se sentait utile, réellement, et ce sentiment-là avait une grande valeur.

« - Tu resteras ? »

La petite voix d'Ariana se faisait très rarement entendre, elle semblait mettre un effort énorme, penser des heures, avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Posant sa main sur sa tête dans un geste affectueux, elle répondit la seule chose qu'il était possible de dire dans une telle situation :

« - Evidemment. »

.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, et Aberforth était de retour à la maison. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il rapporte avec lui une sorte de légèreté dans la maison, qu'il souffle un vent de fraîcheur, de cette bonhommie lourde qu'il semblait amener partout avec lui ; mais non. Il y avait même une sorte de sensation de difficulté supplémentaire depuis qu'il était rentré. Albus et Aberforth dans la maison, ça ne marchait tout simplement pas. Et pourtant, les choses n'allaient pas si mal… Mais ils semblaient brisés à jamais : la relation fraternelle qu'ils avaient peut-être eue un jour, dans leur jeunesse, semblait complètement évaporée. L'ambiance était si étrange qu'elle faillit retourner chez ses parents pour fêter Noël ; mais elle se retint, sous le prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Ariana avec ces deux-là. En allant se coucher, Aberforth l'arrêta et lui souffla un _merci_. Elle retrouva, pendant cette seconde-là, le jeune homme dont elle avait ressenti la force et la positivité lors de leurs premières rencontres.

.

Tout de même, le 25 décembre, elle était allée déjeuner dans sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas y couper, et bien que la perspective de mentir à ses oncles et tantes, et d'expliquer qu'elle n'épouserait pas Mikhaïl, ne lui donnait pas grande envie… elle avait malgré tout un peu de curiosité et d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses parents. Cependant, elle vivait, s'habillait, faisait tout à la baguette et avec la magie depuis des semaines désormais : avant de partir, il y avait un paquet de mises aux points à faire. Elle ressortit du fond du placard de la chambre qu'on lui avait laissée une robe moldue : pas quelque chose de très festif, mais cela s'arrangerait. Avec une certaine tristesse, elle se sépara de ses amples robes de sorcières, et de la robe qu'elle portait en-dessous – pas un modèle de confort certes, mais rien à voir avec les multiples couches de tissu qu'elle allait s'imposer.

Avec application, elle se corseta – un coup de baguette magique aida là où il lui aurait fallu quelqu'un pour serrer la chose correctement. Merlin que ces vêtements ne lui manquaient pas. Désormais qu'elle se trouvait saucissonnée, il lui fallut se contorsionner à profusion pour parvenir à passer les couches supplémentaires. Le miroir lui renvoya une image devenue inhabituelle, l'image d'une femme moldue, pas franchement charmante – il fallait qu'elle se mette un peu de rouge, c'était une nécessité si elle ne voulait pas entendre toute sa famille la trouver pâle.

Elle s'était habituée à sa silhouette comme sorcière mais ainsi, en dissimulant sa baguette dans son décolleté… c'était incroyable, combien l'absence de baguette changeait la vision d'ensemble. En soupirant, et sans trop s'attarder sur son image, elle se passa un peu de rouge sur les lèvres et les joues, s'assura que sa baguette ne dépassait pas, et quitta la pièce rapidement. À ce stade, elle risquait d'être en retard en plus de mal-à-l'aise. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, la voix d'Albus la retint.

« - Hermione ?

\- Euh, oui excuses-moi je vais être en retard, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vue… comme ça.

\- Oui, les habits moldus ont un côté un peu aliénant.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu es très jolie. »

Il avait dit ça de cette voix douce, un peu vague, presque irréelle. Elle transplana un peu tremblante, et manqua se tordre la cheville en atterrissant. Vraiment, elle était un cas désespéré. Cela dit, la pensée de cette opinion la rasséréna, tout au long du repas, lui tint chaud face aux discours de politique qui ne lui disaient rien, aux réflexions désagréables de sa famille qui, à défaut de se plaindre de son manque d'emploi – cela ne leur venait pas à l'idée – se plaignait de son manque d'engagement amoureux, aux mensonges sur l'éducation qu'elle avait suivie pendant sept ans. Elle se sentait moins seule ainsi, moins triste.


	13. Comme un sursaut

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'espère vos avis et vous embrasse. Bises, Bergère_

 **Comme un sursaut**

Il était temps de se l'avouer : elle habitait chez les Dumbledore. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était arrivée : en tout et pour tout, elle avait passé dix nuits dans d'autres draps. Les choses s'étaient installées, petit à petit. De plus en plus naturelles, et de plus en plus bizarres aussi. Son amitié avec Albus n'avait jamais été si forte, jamais si puissante ni si étrange : ils se parlaient de façon ouverte et honnête. Parfois aussi ils se voyaient à peine, ils se parlaient à peine pendant des jours… mais cela n'était pas un problème, c'était un élément comme un autre, une partie de l'ensemble. Elle se sentait souvent gênée d'être elle-même, d'être si peu séduisante ; mais elle était aussi capable de vivre auprès de lui, dans sa compagnie, dans la vie de tous les jours.

Parfois, il lui faisait de ces petites remarques qui la retournaient entièrement. Certaines étaient agaçantes, lui faisaient sentir encore davantage qu'elle n'était pas si belle, pas si bien. D'autres au contraire lui donnait une sensation de puissance, presque de féminité renouvelée. Parfois, elle aurait presque pu penser qu'il flirtait : il la regardait longuement, sans un mot. Et puis d'autres jours il lui parlait de lui, de sentiments profonds, de questionnements existentiels. Elle n'osait presque plus parler, de peur de briser l'enchantement, de faire cesser ces confidences.

Personnellement, cela dit, elle allait droit dans le mur. Elle n'avait pas d'emploi. Elle n'avait même plus de réel espoir. Albus lui avait dit de penser à l'enseignement, mais il l'avait suggéré presque sans y croire, presque sans y penser. Pour sa part, il avait lu pendant des jours et des jours sur la métamorphose, et allait reprendre le poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Il semblait assez peu enthousiaste, à vrai dire. Mais les choses avançaient.

.

On en arrivait à deux ans. S'il avait fallu mettre un mot sur sa situation, elle aurait été gouvernante de la maison, ou encore peut-être simplement d'Ariana. Tout le monde dans la famille et dans leur entourage avait le bon goût de ne rien faire remarquer, et de ne pas prononcer ce mot… mais enfin. Elle ne travaillait pas. Elle ne travaillerait pas, du moins pas dans ces conditions : elle ne cherchait plus, tout simplement. Elle y pensait à peine, et c'était sans doute une attitude d'autruche, mais c'était aussi la seule qui puisse convenir ; car regarder à plein les espoirs qu'elle avait eus, en finissant sa scolarité, et constater où elle en était intellectuellement et professionnellement depuis… il y aurait eu de quoi aller chercher de l'arsénic. Et encore, au milieu de cela restait le fait qu'elle pouvait parler avec Albus, les week-ends, les vacances, et qu'il partageait avec elle de nombreux problèmes académiques et pratiques : cela tenait son cerveau un peu en éveil, tout de même.

Aberforth finirait sa scolarité dans un an : il reviendrait, sans doute prendrait-il le relai auprès d'Ariana. Une part d'elle souhaitait être libérée de ce rôle constant, mais elle se savait aussi attachée à cette fille si timide et blessée. Et, plus égoïstement, si on la laissait sans activité elle prendrait à nouveau conscience de sa situation réelle. Et, cela, non merci.

.

« - Hermione, je m'ennuie. »

Il lui avait dit ça avec un air si honnête, une pure constatation. Cependant, sans parvenir à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il disait, elle dût réprimer un rire un peu jaune.

« - Et tu me dis ça à moi ?

\- Je ne compare pas nos situations, expliqua-t-il de façon terriblement factuelle. L'enseignement est quelque chose d'enrichissant, plus que je ne pensais… Mais tout de même, ce sont des choses que je maîtrise.

\- C'est le principe.

\- Bien sûr c'est le principe. Mais il faut que je me mette à faire davantage de recherche à côté. »

L'idée faisait sens, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules depuis son fauteuil – un vieux fauteuil abîmé qui devait être dans la famille depuis des décennies… mais enfin depuis des mois elle était la seule à s'y assoir.

« - Tu veux un verre ?

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Albus, mais oui, tout à fait. »

Il eut un petit ricanement, quelque chose d'affectueux, et vint déposer dans ses mains un lourd verre et son fond de whisky – avec de la glace, elle était incapable de boire cela totalement pur. En lui faisant glisser l'objet entre les doigts, il entra en contact avec elle un instant. Sa peau était chaude, elle était bizarrement douce aussi, de façon presque gênante, et l'inattendu du contact acheva de la faire frissonner. Dans ces instants-là, elle se souvenait de tout ce chemin qu'elle n'avait _pas_ parcouru.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, un peu lourdement, et elle l'entendit prendre une longue gorgée. Pour le moment, elle était incapable de dire quoique ce soit, sa voix tremblerait.

« - Tu sais, moi je n'ai jamais pu avoir ta patience. »

Elle savait qu'il faisait référence à Ariana et, par égard pour la sensibilité du sujet, elle ne releva et ne commenta pas. Elle haussa les épaules avec un peu d'exagération, espérant qu'il regardait dans sa direction à ce moment-là. Visiblement, il avait conscience d'avoir abordé un sujet délicat, et de s'être dévoilé parce qu'il n'enchaîna pas pendant un moment. Il y eut un bruit de verre contre la table.

« - Si tu veux utiliser la pièce d'en bas, tu pourrais y faire quelques potions ?

\- Quoi pour m'occuper ?

\- Oui. Je pensais plutôt à les vendre par correspondance… je ne te vois pas vraiment faire tout cela sans une raison, sans un but.

\- Hm… »

.

« - Elphias a finalement été confirmé, déclara-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. »

Elle avait les deux mains sur sa cuillère en bois, et si tourner la tête un instant était une option, il était hors de question pour elle de cesser de tourner. Pas en dernière phase de cette fichue potion qui trainait depuis trois jours.

« - Vraiment ?

\- Il a envoyé un hibou. J'avoue qu'il était à ton nom, mais enfin la lettre nous était adressée à tous les deux alors je ne me suis pas sentie trop coupable de… Une seconde, 29, 30, voilà ! Donc oui, pas trop coupable de l'avoir ouverte, finit-elle. »

Albus avait posé son chapeau sur la table dans l'entrée de son laboratoire : parfois, il rentrait le soir, sans dormir à Poudlard. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, et un peu d'agitation ne faisait aucun mal, ni à elle ni à Ariana, même si le seul changement était sa venue à lui… Et puis cette manière de se raconter leur journée avait une sorte de charme casanier, impossible de s'en défaire.

« - Alors il est quoi, assistant d'un assistant du Ministère ? fit-il avec un peu d'ironie en se penchant sur son chaudron et en inspirant largement. Potion de mémoire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, herbicide… Et ne te moque pas d'Elphias ! D'accord ce n'est pas brillant mais c'est un poste solide – et je ne peux pas en dire autant. Il n'a jamais eu ton brio… »

S'approchant d'elle, Albus posa la main sur son coude un instant et répondit avec un petit sourire :

« - Je ne me moquais pas sérieusement. Mais c'est… mignon cette manière de tout défendre. »

Occupée à mettre l'herbicide dans des flacons, elle se contenta de secouer la tête sans conviction. Elle avait presque une nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais la chose était si ridicule, tout compte fait. Enfin…

« - En tous cas il est temps qu'Aberforth finisse sa scolarité…

\- Tu dis ça une fois par mois.

\- Oui, mais j'en suis venu à l'exclure de _ma_ classe aujourd'hui ce qui avait quelque chose d'absurde et d'humiliant.

\- Il vous reste moins d'un mois avant les ASPICs…

\- Oui. Enfin bon. Il va rentrer ce week-end, je suis désolé de t'imposer ça.

\- Albus, je n'ai pas la relation conflictuelle que tu as avec ton frère. Probablement parce que ce n'est pas mon frère, tu sais… Et puis je n'aurais pas à me plaindre même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Hermione, arrête avec ça s'il-te-plait. Tu rends tant de services… Enfin, reprit-il visiblement gêné d'entrer sur ce territoire un peu vague, et à part Elphias ?

\- J'ai fait ma 1000ème vente, plaça-t-elle d'un ton aussi naturel que possible.

\- Oh, vraiment ! C'est… »

Il marqua une pause. Elle sentait ce qui se passait en lui : il avait conscience de l'accomplissement que c'était, mais aussi de l'aspect ridicule de cette petite réussite sans conséquence. Avec un peu d'anxiété, elle attendit qu'il se décide sur l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités.

« - C'est formidable, conclut-il d'une voix un peu dure néanmoins. Est-ce que…

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'au bout d'une minute il n'avait pas continué.

\- Que penserais-tu d'aller manger en ville, samedi soir ? Pour célébrer ça ? Aberforth peut rester avec Ariana.

\- Euh… oui, parvint-elle à balbutier la gorge sèche. »

.

 _Stop._ Il fallait cesser de lire trop de choses, trop de significations à demi-réelles, dans cette situation. Ne sachant que dire, Albus avait proposé la solution du restaurant. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous romantique. Elle avait déjà passé un temps extravagant à se soigner, à se regarder, à s'essayer. Elle ressemblait à elle-même, un peu plus fardée, un peu plus décolletée. Si elle continuait, tout cela prendrait un cours carrément ridicule quand elle se trouverait face à l'incroyable regard scrutateur d'Albus, dans son exagération stupide et ses tentatives de séductions sans résultat. _Apprendrait-elle jamais ?!_ _probablement pas…_

« - Tu es prête ? »

La voix venait de derrière la porte, elle sursauta et en laissa tomber le khôl qu'elle tenait à la main. D'un murmure elle élimina la tâche au sol et jeta un dernier œil à son reflet.

« - Oui, oui. »

Il était habillé exactement comme d'ordinaire, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien y lire. D'ailleurs, il ne se moqua pas de son attirail et se contenta de l'aider à passer une cape sur sa robe avant de sortir, en gentleman bien éduqué. Puis, après qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Albus la prit par le bras et les fit transplaner. Brutalement, elle se demanda ce qu'Aberforth pouvait bien penser de tout cela… mais préféra éviter de s'attarder, sous peine d'achever de mélanger tous ces sentiments qui s'agitaient déjà en désordre en elle.

Il faisait chaud dans le restaurant presque vide. Une sorte d'auberge, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un restaurant pour sorciers avant. Elle avait passé les dix premières minutes un peu embarrassée, et puis Albus s'était mis à parler de métamorphose. Le reste du dîner alors s'était écoulé vite, si vite. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de risque de se découvrir, elle se sentait si à l'aise en sa présence, émue d'une façon délicate qui perdait de son aspect problématique. Cela dit, à partir du dessert, il s'était mis à la fixer : ce regard bizarre, illisible, qu'elle lui voyait régulièrement. Comme s'il avait été occupé à la peser, à la juger.

« - Bon, bonne soirée de célébration ? demanda-t-il en ressortant.

\- Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à célébrer… Mais oui, merci beaucoup. »

Il faisait résolument froid, maintenant, et nuit. Avec les lumières des lampadaires on ne pouvait plus distinguer une seule étoile dans le ciel, et elle frissonnait même sous sa cape, assez pour se concentrer toute entière sur le froid au bout de ses doigts, et sur ses pas réguliers. Elle s'écoutait marcher, tout en faisant taire cette stupide attente romanesque qui ne cessait de pointer en elle. Il faisait nuit, ils marchaient côte à côte… et cette façon d'imaginer une vie parallèle l'insupportait. Non, il ne lui déclarerait pas sa flamme. Pas ce soir, pas un autre jour non plus. Elle était si concentrée sur son engourdissement dû au froid qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il marchait plus doucement, qu'il l'observait encore. Cependant, au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« - Albus ?

\- Je ne me pense pas très… soumis aux conventions, déclara-t-il d'un air réfléchi.

\- Eh bien… non, probablement pas, répondit-elle d'un air incertain. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Hum. Et toi ?

\- Et moi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Quelle est ta position face aux conventions sociales ?

\- Moi ? rit-elle amèrement. Je cherche du travail comme femme célibataire. Enfin, je cherchais… Et je vis seule chez un _homme_. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il la fixa encore un moment avant de répondre. L'intensité de sa manière de plonger son regard bleu dans ses yeux la mettait même mal-à-l'aise à ce stade. Quoi, allait-il tout abandonner sur place pour… Non, c'était ridicule : s'il se sentait libre face aux conventions sociales, il était aussi très ambitieux, et ce du point de vue social autant qu'intellectuel.

« - D'accord, répondit-il enfin.

\- Albus, est-ce que tu verserais désormais dans l'étude de caractère ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Non. Non, non, simplement j'aimerais faire quelque chose mais il me semble que la manière conventionnelle et l'ordre conventionnel n'ont pas trop de sens.

\- Alors fais-le à ta façon ? suggéra-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Tu as raison. »

Un instant il la regardait. Le moment d'après, il s'était approché d'elle, si près, elle ne ressentait plus le froid de ses doigts et l'engourdissement de ses orteils, d'ailleurs à part l'étrange poids de ses lèvres sur les siennes elle ne sentait plus rien du tout et il fallut qu'elle s'agrippe à lui – tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maladroit – pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol sur ses genoux flageolants.

Il était là, pressant ses lèvres et elles seules contre les siennes, et il ne bougeait pas. Un instant, elle s'en effraya. Mais il était trop tard pour être anxieuse, trop tard pour reculer, car quoiqu'il fasse maintenant c'était lui qui s'était approché. Sans oser s'approcher plus entièrement elle tenta d'accentuer la pression de sa propre bouche, de faire sentir au travers l'incompréhensible mélange de ses émotions qu'elle était plus que d'accord avec cette approche non conventionnelle. Alors, lentement, avec une politesse toute britannique il l'embrassa vraiment, multipliant de petits mouvements le long de ses lèvres, s'appuyant à elle. Il n'approcha jamais le reste de son corps et, si tirée vers l'avant qu'elle se sente, elle résista à tout relâcher en elle et resta droite, goûtant ses lèvres, n'osant encore ouvrir les yeux, n'osant vérifier que cela était bien vrai.

« - Hermione, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant un instant. »

C'était sa voix. Evidemment, c'était lui. Avec effort, un peu de crainte, elle rouvrit les yeux. Cette distance entre leurs corps avait quelque chose de bizarre, elle se sentait abandonnée dans le froid. Elle croisa son regard, il semblait… franc. Alors, soufflant fortement, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se saisit de ses deux mains, et revint l'embrasser à pleines lèvres.

.

« - Son cœur va à une vitesse impossible !

\- Je le vois, merci ! Avec un peu de chance, elle se réveille !

\- C'est cela… »

Et pourtant, dans son lit aux draps blancs, la patiente s'était mise à s'agiter un peu puis, d'un air halluciné, elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de retomber sur l'oreiller. Mais, cette fois, elle dormait.


	14. Destin accompli

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! Rapidement je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai repris l'écriture (jusqu'ici je vivais sur mon avance) je suis assez contente tout ça progresse. En tous cas je vous embrasse, j'attends vos avis ! Bises, Bergère_

 **Destin accompli**

Elle portait une de ces affreuses robes d'hôpital qui vous donnent la sensation d'être interné dans un asile pour fou, et n'avait pas le droit de faire plus que de passer de la position assise dans le lit, à la position couchée dans le lit. C'était parfait. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien maintenant, les deux premiers jours, d'accord, elle voulait bien croire qu'il fallait se remettre de ce temps passé dans le coma. Mais bon, ce n'était pas en restant assise dans cette pièce blanche qu'elle allait revenir à la réalité. Et puis, très franchement, être seule ne lui avait peut-être pas fait de mal pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place ; mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de particulièrement gênant à se plonger dans toutes ces pensées, toutes ces idées et ces sentiments qui étaient à elle, et qui en même temps ne lui appartenaient pas. Un peu de conversation, de lecture, même de la télévision moldue aurait été bienvenus pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond sur tout ce qu'elle avait vu – ou vécu, ou… enfin allez savoir. Et surtout pour apaiser la brûlure du poids des lèvres d' _Albus Dumbledore_ dont elle ne semblait pas pouvoir chasser l'impression.

Vraiment, le monde magique lui avait montré bien des choses surréelles, mais sans doute n'en était-elle jamais arrivée à un tel degré de bizarrerie, de sens insensé de…. Non mais sérieusement. À la limite, observer une situation de ce type, la voir. C'aurait été bizarre, d'accord. Mais elle aurait pu… l'imaginer et le comprendre. Avoir un regard extérieur, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Mais se faire catapulter à l'intérieur d'elle-même, non ça vraiment ça n'était pas juste. Comment pouvait-elle décemment être vaguement bouleversée, elle, Hermione Granger – pff… Hermione Granger d'aujourd'hui, de mars 2010 – par un baiser que lui avait donné, dans une sorte de monde parallèle, un Albus Dumbledore de 19 ans en 1900. _En mille neuf cent !_

Heureusement, les médicomages lui avait dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle aurait à nouveau le droit à des visites, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que revoir des personnes réelles, de la vraie vie, celle qui était palpable et dont on ne se réveillait pas en sursaut, lui ferait du bien. Sinon… Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela.

.

« - Hermione ?

\- Véronique, contente de vous voir. »

C'était honnête. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir sa supérieure, quel que soit le contexte : au vu de la situation, c'était à dire un immense désordre qui ne faisait pas du tout sens, la directrice du département des Mystères était sans doute la seule à pouvoir l'aider et lui apporter quelques réponses. Les autres fois, elle n'avait pu que lui donner des réponses vagues et des informations rapides, dans l'urgence. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se sentait présente, pour de bon, revenue à sa propre vie.

« - Bien, répliqua l'autre les lèvres pincées. »

Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa sécheresse naturelle, mais cela avait presque quelque chose d'attendrissant pour Hermione, quelque chose de si palpable, de si _normal_.

« - Comment allez-vous, Hermione ?

\- Bien, je crois.

\- Bon. Qu'avez-vous compris de cet objet ? interrogea-t-elle. »

Il y avait une telle curiosité dans cette question qu'elle s'effraya un peu : si Véronique était en train de lui demander à _elle_ ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Fortunoscope, alors elles n'étaient pas sorties. Car si elle en avait appris beaucoup sur Dumbledore – le vrai ? Allez savoir… – elle n'avait pas du tout avancé sur la question de l'objet qui l'avait envoyée là.

« - Ce que vous m'en avez dit. Que j'étais envoyée en observation de ma… de ma destinée ? Enfin, pas de ma destinée parce que je suis très clairement envoyée dans le passé. Donc, de ce qu'aurait été ma… destinée idéale ?

\- Oui, je pense que cette définition convient. Autre chose ?

\- Je suis lancée dans un monde parallèle, mais je suis… en moi-même. J'ai suivi votre conseil, je n'ai pas résisté la dernière fois. Mais tout ça m'enfonce profondément dans des sentiments et des expériences qui me sont extérieures.

\- Elles vous sont aussi intérieures, Hermione, répliqua l'autre.

\- D'accord, mais ça a quelque chose de gênant, ne pût-elle s'empêcher se faire remarquer.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je suis au regret de vous dire que c'était inévitable avec un tel objet. Bon, et pourquoi vous êtes-vous réveillée si définitivement ? Pensez-vous être arrivée au bout de cette destinée parallèle ?

\- Euh… »

Comment diable ne s'était-elle pas posé cette question d'elle-même auparavant ? Merlin mais tout cela lui avait littéralement fondu le cerveau ! Elle se mit à réfléchir, mais tout semblait lui passer dans la tête et disparaître sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à une conclusion.

« - Hermione, pourquoi le songe a-t-il pris fin ?

\- Euh…, répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois c'était la gêne qui la tenait coite et elle espéra que le rouge ne lui montait pas aux joues.

\- Un événement traumatique ? votre mort ?...

\- Mon Dieu, non, non !

\- Ah. Bon…

\- Non, un événement marquant et, euh, disons surprenant, parvint-elle à résumer en tâchant de ne pas trop attiser la curiosité de sa supérieure.

\- Donc c'est le choc qui vous aura réveillée, et pas la fin de votre vision ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, très franchement. »

Elle avait _tellement_ envie que la chose soit enfin terminée. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait effectivement pas en avoir l'assurance. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait accompli son destin ? Peut-être, mais dans ce cas alors pourquoi ne se serait-elle pas réveillée directement après avoir sauvé Ariana ? C'était forcément cela, le nœud principal, l'élément qu'elle était appelée à bouleverser. Du moins par rapport à ce qu'elle savait de Dumbledore. Non, ce qu'elle avait su de Dumbledore par le passé, de sa vie dans son entier. Merlin, vraiment, c'était trop compliqué et bien trop personnel… si seulement ce pouvait être la fin ! Cela dit, inutile de se voiler la face, elle ne pouvait être certaine que la chose soit arrivée au bout. Aucun moyen de s'en assurer, d'ailleurs, que d'attendre.

« - Franchement, reprit-elle en se redressant un peu dans son lit d'hôpital, je peux être arrivée au bout. Il y a eu un… un moment qui à mon avis pourrait être mon rôle théorique à jouer – si absurde que paraisse cette notion. Cela dit, c'est vrai que je me suis réveillée à un moment charnière, mais pas forcément une… fin.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, confirma-t-elle avec une moue.

\- Bon. Reposez-vous. Je vais voir à vous trouver un poste sans… danger, d'ici à ce que la situation se stabilise.

\- Dans un autre département ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je ne vous rétrograde pas. Je ne veux simplement pas courir le risque de vous voir reperdre conscience au pire moment. Je vais voir, Minerva m'a dit que dans le pire des cas, si je ne trouve pas d'autre solution, vous pourriez faire des interventions en défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Vous en avez parlé à Minerva ? »

Oui, les deux femmes se connaissaient, et Minerva McGonagall la connaissait et… Enfin tout de même, elle se sentait bizarrement honteuse, mal-à-l'aise. Pourtant son aînée ne pouvait en aucun cas deviner ce qu'elle venait de _vivre_ ; et même si elle l'avait pu, il n'y avait jamais rien eu lieu de… enfin voilà, de plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux grands sorciers. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle respire et arrête de trop s'inquiéter de tout cela ! Le premier point, c'est qu'elle n'était coupable de rien. Le second c'est qu'elle était une femme intelligente et capable, et qu'elle allait faire le tri dans sa tête et tout irait bien.

« - Hermione, cela fait presque un mois tout compris que vous êtes dans cet hôpital, le monde sorcier entier… J'exagère. Mais toutes les personnes un peu proches de vous sont au courant.

\- Oui, j'imagine que cela fait sens, réfléchit-elle. Je n'ai pas tout à fait le sens de la… temporalité.

\- Je vous laisse Hermione, je vous verrai dans quelques jours pour décider de ce que nous faisons. »

Sur ce, Véronique se pencha sur elle et, un instant, elle crut que sa supérieure aller lui poser un baiser maternel sur le front ; mais à la place elle tendit la main et la lui serra. Une preuve de plus qu'il fallait qu'elle se reconnecte avec la réalité. Une part d'elle était presque surprise de ne voir que des femmes en pantalon. Ce retour à la réalité n'était pas si facile que cela.

.

« - Hermione, enfin !

\- Oh, Ron ! »

Voilà, cela, c'était la normalité. De le voir ici, cela c'était bien, c'était sain, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour balayer les divers éléments qui se mêlaient en elle et de faire un tri rapide et efficace. Il se saisit de sa main et la serra. _Merci Merlin_ il lui avait manqué, vraiment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un pouvait lui manquer quand elle n'avait même pas conscience de son existence… mais tout de même il lui avait manqué. Elle s'agrippa à cette main, et pressa ses doigts. Bien, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, elle ne replongerait pas dans ce rêve. Dehors, dans le couloir, il y avait des murmures.

« - C'est qui ?

\- Euh… Tu veux la liste complète ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, ça va… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tiennent tous dans le couloir ?

\- Parce qu'ils tentent de nous laisser deux minutes tranquilles.

\- Et on y croit ? tenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Non pas vraiment. Je vais leur ouvrir. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Mais, déjà, Ron s'était approché et avait déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser léger. Puis, après un instant de recul, il était revenu l'embrasser un peu plus fort avant de s'éloigner pour rouvrir la porte. Et cela avait été agréable, et doux, et familier. Et malgré tout le visage d'un Albus d'à peine la vingtaine s'était imposé à son esprit quand il l'avait embrassée. Bon, c'était sans doute normal. Cela passerait… Cela dit, elle s'en sentait un peu nauséeuse et accueillit avec gratitude la diversion que provoqua l'entrée dans la pièce d'un groupe de rouquins, ainsi que d'Harry et, en fond, de Fleur. Elle ne pouvait pas penser et ressentir davantage pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle se pose un moment, après.

.

Oui, elle se sentait mieux. Physiquement évidemment, mais le fait même de sortir de l'hôpital semblait l'avoir remise d'aplomb. Mais surtout… intérieurement. Elle reprenait ses marques. Parfois, de petits instants de la réalité semblaient lui faire mal au ventre, elle s'en sentait déboussolée comme si ça n'avait pas été normal, pas _comme cela_. Mais, dans l'ensemble, elle avait réussi à trier dans sa tête. Cette relation avec Albus, cet amour passionnel – et stupide, franchement, plus elle y pensait plus elle se sentait en position de faiblesse face à cet homme, si elle regardait les faits et pas l'aura _Albus Dumbledore_ en face, et cela ne lui convenait pas – semblait redescendre au stade de souvenir. Si cela pouvait être fini, ce serait bien… Ce souvenir déjà était bizarre. Impossible d'en parler, même à Ron. Surtout à Ron peut-être. C'était comme si elle avait un passé plus riche qu'avant et pourtant elle savait ne l'avoir vécu que dans sa tête. Et cela, c'était franchement bizarre. Mais tout compte fait, si elle pouvait s'en tirer avec cette unique séquelle, ce ne serait pas si mal.

Elle reprendrait le travail demain. A Poudlard, finalement : le ministère semblait peu disposé à l'employer à autre chose que gratte-papier, et si c'était pour cela elle préférait encore donner des conseils à des enfants. Allez savoir, peut-être serait-elle utile. La vie semblait reprendre son cours, un peu altéré d'accord mais pas complètement absurde. Il fallait y croire, un de ces jours tout reprendrait son sens normal. Il fallait voir, aussi, à reprendre des habitudes, dans des domaines où elle n'avait pas su jusqu'ici qu'il y avait de l'habitude. Par exemple, dans le toucher. Elle s'était enfin décidée à laisser Ron l'approcher, l'autre soir, et ils avaient fait l'amour : il faudrait qu'elle réapprenne cette sensation, cette intimité. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans cette position avec lui, auparavant. Elle en avait tremblé, d'une sorte d'embarras réprimé.

.

« - Merci beaucoup, Hermione.

\- De rien, voyons, Minerva c'est un plaisir.

\- Vraiment, de travailler ici à la place du département des Mystères ? »

La directrice avait une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu complice face à cette remarque. Ce n'était effectivement pas l'occupation la plus fascinante de sa vie, mais elle se sentait modérément utile et celui lui occupait l'esprit. Cette question d'utilité la fit tiquer, mais elle repoussa la sensation aussi vite que possible : elle allait de l'avant, selon tout évidence cette affaire était finie.

« - Voulez-vous monter boire une tasse de thé ? Je vous promets de ne pas vous harasser pour savoir où vous a envoyé le Fortunoscope, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de bonté.

\- Très bien oui, avec plaisir. »

Elle suivit la vieille dame. Minerva McGonagall avait gardé des rides, perdu de sa rapidité – pas avec sa baguette cela dit – et paraissait parfois réprimer un air de douleur. Mais une chose n'avait pas changé, elle se tenait plus droite qu'un i en toute circonstance : cette permanence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Sans avoir à murmurer de mot de passe, elle poussa la lourde porte de bois. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas montée dans ce bureau, et même aujourd'hui elle y trouvait quelque chose d'intimidant. En entrant, elle baissa la tête parce une sorte de réflexe d'humilité, et se laissa guider à un fauteuil sans trop regarder autour d'elle. Pourtant, en s'asseyant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié un détail lourd de sens : dans son cadre argenté, Albus Dumbledore la fixait de son regard pétillant.


	15. Jeu de mains

**LE DESTIN RETROUVE**

 _Voilà la suite, je vous embrasse et j'espère vos avis ! Bises, Bergère_

 **Jeu de main**

Il était si vieux, dans ce portrait. Elle avait oublié à quel point il avait été vieux, sur la fin… Merlin que cette remarque pouvait être stupide. Mais son regard, son regard n'avait pas changé, absolument pas : il brillait si absolument, mais au travers des coups de pinceaux, c'avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, la tête lui tournait et… _Non, non et non_. Hors de question ! Résolument, elle se tint les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un petit presse-papier sur le bureau, respirant largement, refusant de se faire renvoyer où que ce fût. Elle en avait les yeux embués de larmes, mais l'étourdissement se calma, petit à petit, et elle revint entièrement à la réalité. La bonne réalité, celle-ci.

« - Hermione tout va bien ? »

Le ton inquiet de la directrice se vit redoubler un instant après, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, par un commentaire du tableau.

« - Minerva, vous nous l'avez épuisée. »

Sa voix avait vieilli, elle aussi. Oh, elle était parfaitement reconnaissable, évidemment, mais enfin elle avait quelque chose d'éraillé, d'ancien, et la douceur de ses inflexions avait été recouverte par une patine, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été usées par le temps. Il parlait plus grave, aussi. Sans doute pouvait-elle remercier Merlin pour ces petites différences, elles la sauvaient de l'impression douloureuse dont elle sentait qu'elle pouvait reprendre à tout instant. Evitant le regard du tableau, et fuyant aussi celui de Minerva, elle se releva de sa chaise.

« - Je suis navrée Minerva, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes, parvint-elle à déclarer de façon presque crédible.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y, je vous verrai dans deux jours. »

Elle dévala les escaliers, traversa deux couloirs à toute allure, puis se laissa tomber contre un mur en se donnant un coup sur le front. Non mais franchement, si Minerva ne se doutait pas de quelque chose après une sortie comme ça… Ce n'était pas la nausée en elle-même qui l'avait faite paniquer, ni même de revoir Dumbledore – sous quelque forme que ce fût. Non, c'était que cette sensation-là ne pouvait objectivement signifier qu'une chose : elle allait retomber dans tout cela tête la première un de ces jours. L'angoisse monta en elle. Que deviendrait sa _vraie_ vie si elle ne sortait jamais de ce cercle infernal, si cette vie parallèle devait mettre un an, deux ans de sa vie. Tout le monde avancerait, et elle ne verrait passer que l'illusion du début du XXe siècle.

Et, derrière cette première angoisse, une autre. Plus étrange, plus gênante même : quelle pouvait bien être la suite de l'histoire ? Elle s'était réveillée en embrassant Albus – mon Dieu c'était absurde, pensé comme ça ! Quand reviendrait-elle ? Cette _relation_ continuerait-elle ? Si son destin n'était pas arrivé à son aboutissement, alors sans doute y aurait-il d'autres événements que la mort d'Ariana qu'elle éviterait. Ou ferait avoir lieu. Une sorte de sensation de responsabilité lui pesait soudain sur le cœur, et se rappeler que tout ça n'était qu'une vision et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien… n'y changeait rien. Elle avait un bizarre pressentiment, un peu froid dans le dos. Bon, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, vite.

.

Cela faisait des jours. Plusieurs jours supplémentaires, qui passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, si concentrée qu'elle soit à les vivre. Parfois, elle se sentait trembler de l'intérieur, commencer à disparaître en quelque sorte, fondre lentement, et elle savait précisément vers où se fondait son âme, qui se laissait glisser, glisser, prête à basculer dans l'abîme. Elle n'en parlait à personne, elle le cachait désespérément, gardant au creux de son cœur, comme un secret honteux, la béance de sa vie – sans cesse au bord du gouffre du passé – et la résistance qu'elle y opposait, résistance qu'on lui avait si clairement déconseillée. Au moins savait-elle qu'elle replongerait, cette conscience rendait chaque instant plus lourd, plus important aussi. Elle s'accrochait à Ron un peu confusément, trop fort presque, violemment : l'autre jour, elle lui avait mordu la lèvre, en l'embrassant pour le sentir vraiment vivant et il en avait saigné un peu. Elle déclarait aux gens, même à ceux qu'elle connaissait à peine, tout ce qu'elle avait de beau, de positif, de vrai à leur dire. On la regardait un peu étrangement, des sourcils se levaient d'un air vaguement critique. Tant pis. Elle se savait à l'aube d'un nouveau voyage, dont elle ne connaissait ni les modalités ni la fin : elle se sentait presque dans l'adieu, constamment.

Poudlard était une autre chose. Les lourdes pierres du château la rendaient presque tremblante, elle y vibrait à l'unisson avec les courants d'air, elle s'y sentait une affection un peu aigre pour certains recoins, mais même en fouillant dans ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne pouvait comprendre cette aigreur. Un jour sans doute. En y pensant. En y retournant. Peut-être jamais aussi… Tout de même, il y avait dans ce lieu quelque chose de plus intime que dans tout le reste. Sans doute était-ce, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer en ces termes, le lieu où ces deux existences, réelle et irréelle, se retrouvaient, se correspondaient enfin.

Et puis, évidemment, un jour c'était arrivé. Elle l'avait senti avant même de se voir emportée, pressenti plutôt. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'enfuir en courant pourtant, plutôt une sorte de curiosité presque malsaine. Elle était entrée dans le bureau de Minerva et, dans un coin, évitant de regarder le portrait de l'ancien directeur, elle avait remarqué dans un coin, brillant, un petit bijou. La Directrice avait suivi son regard et dit :

« - Oui, oui, je sais, c'est un peu ridicule de conserver ce fatras qui appartenait à feu Dumbledore.

\- Non, pas du tout… »

Elle aurait voulu être convaincante, mais elle sentait que sa voix s'éteignait un peu, son inflexion baissant ne pouvait avoir rien de bien vif. Tant pis, c'était trop tard. Oui, définitivement, la curiosité prenait le dessus : elle fit deux grands pas, ses jambes un peu flageolantes, s'approchant de la source. Oui c'était bien une bague sertie d'un diamant : elle avait envie de la saisir, c'était indécent cette curiosité. Une part d'elle pourtant savait que d'ici un instant, peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, elle ne serait plus ici pour répondre de son acte et écouter son instinct paraissait si facile.

« - Hermione ? »

Ça y était. Son attitude était étrange, elle devenait une sorte de vieille folle hantée par des pensées. Une Sybille Trelawney, mais façon Cassandre à l'envers, condamnée au silence et ne sachant pas son propre passé. Hum, ridicule. Elle se redressa lentement, secoua la tête et cligna des yeux pour revenir à sa présence normale, à sa conversation avec Minerva, à la normalité.

.

Elle était toute seule, dans une petite pièce capitonnée de blanc, un peu ridicule, meringuée. Elle était elle-même meringuée et blanche, un corset lui serrait la taille à lui faire repenser les notions de respiration, et surtout elle se sentait vidée de tout enthousiasme. Elle avait été si heureuse, si enthousiaste, si impatiente. Elle l'avait vécu avec intelligence, avec maîtrise, parce qu'elle était elle-même. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se sentait si vide, éperdue en quelque sorte, comme si on lui avait enlevé toute capacité à la sensation. Son intelligence savait lui rappeler que c'était là une manière normale de gérer une telle nouveauté et un tel stress, de gérer un tel changement de statut et une réussite émotionnelle. Sans doute était-ce par contraste avec le calme d'Albus qu'elle se sentait si bête, si inappropriée. Cela dit, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il était – et, pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il se tenait calme face à son miroir, dans sa pièce à lui, et qu'il réajustait sa tenue en pensant à autre chose.

Peut-être devrait-elle faire la même chose. Elle inspira, expira, se planta devant le miroir dans un mouvement très violent, très masculin. Non, peut-être pas masculin. Plutôt pas franchement féminin. Elle se regarda. La silhouette, elle, était très féminine. Elle n'avait pas d'amies, mais Albus avait payé ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on vienne, à coups de baguette et de nœuds serrés au plus près du corps, faire d'elle cette sorte de poupée couverte de blanc, voilée, quasiment impossible à reconnaître dans son costume. Aujourd'hui, pour ce qui serait sans doute la seule fois de sa vie, elle était belle. Sa robe était blanche, immaculée – et en cela, pour une fois, elle était une femme traditionnelle, vêtue d'un blanc virginal, vierge elle-même jusqu'à ce soir. Elle y paraissait fine de taille, plus grande qu'elle n'était. Limitée dans ses mouvements, on aurait même pu la croire gracieuse.

La vraie différence cependant, était sans doute dans sa tête : elle s'était toujours fait fort d'être fière de son intellect et de s'en contenter. Aujourd'hui, deux femmes tirées à quatre épingles étaient venues s'assurer qu'on voyait sur son visage, sur ce crâne crépu, s'épanouir une beauté extérieure. On lui avait comme lissé la peau, coloré les joues. On lui avait rosi les lèvres, et s'était à croire qu'on avait trouvé ces yeux, dans ce visage aux sourcils en général froncés sur des livres. Et, surtout, ses cheveux étaient lisses, ils paraissaient doux – elle n'avait pas le droit de les toucher. Ils transformaient toute sa personne. Elle en devenait femme. Femme et plus fille, pour une fois, au jour de son mariage. Pourtant le vide restait.

Elle l'aimait et il l'épousait, se rappela-t-elle. Non, se corrigea-t-elle, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait. C'était un jour de bonheur. Elle baissa les yeux vers la bague à son doigt, une bague de fiançailles surmontée d'un diamant, une vieille bague familiale, qu'avait porté jadis Kendra Dumbledore, sa mère.

.

Elle était mariée, elle était épouse, bientôt elle serait femme. Ses genoux flageolaient : non, elle n'était pas une femme moderne. Même avec Albus, même avec tout l'amour qui en elle n'avait cessé d'être souffrance que depuis quelques mois, elle avait peur de sa propre nudité – presque plus que de celle de l'homme qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Ils l'avaient polie, pour la cérémonie. Mais ils n'avaient pu transformer qui elle était. Tant mieux, sans doute. En cet instant pourtant elle aurait aimé être coulée dans le corps d'une femme sûre d'elle, féminine, séduisante. Dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle poussa la porte qui passait de la salle d'eau à la chambre d'Albus. Leur chambre. Il était assis sur le lit, il avait enlevé sa robe de cérémonie mais c'était bien tout : dans la longue robe de nuit blanche à volants qui lui tombaient sur les hanches avant de rencontrer le sol, elle se sentait bizarre, elle, face à sa normalité à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil, de côté, et elle prit son courage à deux mains. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui et resta là. Elle se sentait sèche, droite, tendue. Rien de la langueur qu'une femme peut avoir pour séduire. Impossible pourtant de faire redescendre ses épaules. Albus lui prit la main, doucement. Il ne semblait pas hésiter. Avait-il déjà fait _cela_ ? Avec des femmes qu'il connaissait ? Avec des filles de joie ? L'idée la mettait bizarrement mal-à-l'aise. Et puis il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait le premier jour, presque sans toucher son corps, presque comme d'une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ses lèvres étaient chaudes, présentes, humides. Elle abaissa ses épaules brutalement, et décida de poser ses mains autour de la taille d'Albus : avec presque violence, elle alla poser le bout de ses doigts de chaque côté de sa chemise. Il ne changea rien. Elle eut envie d'éloigner ses mains indiscrètes, mais orgueil peut-être, ou désir, elle plaqua le plat de ses mains contre lui, les doigts prenant place à l'orée de son dos, les paumes contre sa taille – il avait une taille dessinée, elle en sentait le creux. Il exhala avec force, sur ses lèvres, une de ses mains vint saisir son épaule, de l'autre elle crut sentir, à peine, le bout de ses doigts quelque part dans son dos.

Il tremblait. Elle sentait sur son épaule trembler la paume moite de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Brutalement, instinct de femme peut-être, ou réflexion poussée au bout, elle sut qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur l'amour physique. Elle ne se sentit toujours pas belle, mais moins intimidée. Aujourd'hui, dans ce couple, il était une chose où ils étaient à égalité : elle sut qu'elle l'avait ardemment désiré, une charge de tension lâcha son cœur serré. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le buste entier se collant à celui d'Albus. Son corps brûlait, une brûlure atrocement douce. Albus respirait lourdement, de façon erratique, il s'accrochait à elle maintenant, lentement ils basculèrent en position allongée. Ses sens à elle prenaient un tour étrange : dans son souffle perdu, malaisé, elle devinait une réaction similaire chez cet homme, il paraissait même plus perdu qu'elle. Au milieu de cette étrange transe, il saisit sa baguette et éteignit les chandelles.

.

Elle était femme. Ses hanches douloureuses en étaient un étrange témoin. Elle ne se sentait pas différente, moins pudique peut-être. Seule dans ce lit qu'Albus avait déjà quitté, plus tôt au matin. Cette intimité était agréable, oui. Bizarrement pourtant, elle se sentait renforcée dans l'idée qu'elle avait avant tout épousé un intellect. Que lui aussi l'avait choisie elle sur des critères où cette proximité corporelle n'était pas première.

Au fond, c'était un partenariat : cette pensée au lendemain d'une première nuit d'amour, c'était ridicule. Elle devait être vraiment bizarre. D'ailleurs elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ou peut-être plutôt espérait-elle se tromper : avec Albus, elle souhaitait une entente véritable et ouverte. Elle ne croyait pas à la passion mais, dans la mesure du possible, c'était tout de même à cela qu'elle aspirait.


End file.
